The X Plan
by ShiigaMegumi999
Summary: A Powerpuff Girls re-imagining. Mojo and Him are making preparations for world domination. Will Blossom be able to confess her feeling, or will they end before they begin? Read and review. All about the reds. Graphic violence and imagery.
1. Beginnings: The Four Researchers

Author's Note: Alright my first fan fiction. I'm a bit new to the author game, so be easy on me, but be a critic about my story. If you like this chapter I will continue with my story and soon I will ask my reviewers for some of their ideas. Until that time enjoy the story. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Beginnings: The Four Researchers

On an island, 300 miles of the shore of Townsville Bay, Professor John Utonium, and four colleagues of his; Dr. Hector Igor Moore, Dr. Morris Joseph Johnson Jones, his cousin, Professor Pravis Lymon Utonium, and Dr. Yusuke Katahiko were hard at work on a top secret project on different chemical compounds for the CIA.

A few weeks ago, Prof. J. Utonium had perfected a new chemical. He had no idea what to call it, so just settled for naming it Chemical X. Since then, he's conducted research on what this new chemical could do. Dr. Moore was busy making nuclear weapons with small weapons such as assault rifles. Prof. P. Utonium was mixing chemicals trying to come up wit the perfect healing solution. Dr. Morris had been making all kinds of new machinery. He had a thing for robot schematics. As for Katahiko, he was silent about his work. He helped Prof. John with the creation of his new chemical. Once John had finished it, Katahiko went off to do his own studies. He would work late hours for the next few weeks and kept to himself.

After a month of work, the five researchers had called a meeting to discuss how far along they were with their projects. They all sat down in the lab's lobby to review their findings. Dr. Morris and Hector's work was no surprise to Utonium. His cousin's work had shown much progress. His animal test subjects all shown each severe wound cured as if nothing harmed them. But half of those subjects died after the wounds healed. Eventually, John began to elaborate on his work. He told his colleagues that the chemical had properties of his cousin's healing solution, but there were other small details that he could not explain.

A thought had occurred to Dr. Morris about the new concoction. "John, how do you think this new chemical of yours will affect humans?"

"Well I do have a theory," the professor replied. "If possible, it could change the human DNA structure, heighten the senses, enhance the muscle features, sharpen reflexes, and probably other small mutations."

"So, do you think it will? Have you tested it yet?"

"Unfortunately, I can't find test subjects to find that out."

"I know that this chemical can do that," Dr. Katahiko said. "In fact, I have test subjects and the notes for my discoveries."

"What are talking about, Katahiko?" Dr. Hector questioned. Katahiko said nothing. He got up and motioned for his colleagues to follow him.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"You'll see."

John was eager to see what his partner had been working on since he started working on his own project. Katahiko lead his fellow researchers down a long hallway to a room neither of them saw a day since they began working at the lab. He then turned on the lights. When the lights illuminated the room, the researchers were surprised at what was in the room. They saw eight containers with kids, no more than twelve, asleep in a liquid. On one side there were four blondes, and on the other, four raven-haired kids slept

John was the first to speak, "Katahiko, what is this?"

"The night you perfected the chemical was the night these kids were injected with a dose of it," Katahiko stated. "When we first began working, I discovered ways to create girls and boys. At first, you'll laugh at this; I made the first set of girls by using sugar, spice, and everything nice. Then, I used snips, snails, and a puppy dog's tail when I made the first set of boys."

All of the researchers burst into fits of laughter at this comment. "Wow, and it actually worked, too," Prof. P. Utonium replied. "I'm impressed."

"Yes, but moving on. After I made them I wanted to see if I could make girls and boys in a different manner. So the next compound I used was salt, vinegar, and everything nasty and girls were made; then for the boys I used earwax, nose hairs, and everything gross. Since then, I haven't used anymore compounds, and I had all the test subjects I needed."

Katahiko's colleagues were astounded by his creations. None so much as Hector. "Well Katahiko," he said, "you've really outdone yourself this time. What about what you said earlier about you knowing what Prof. Utonium was trying to say?"

"In short, he was saying is that super humans would be created, and I've done it, only with four though. Come, they're back here."

Katahiko lead them further inside the room. He then showed them four more kids, no more than twelve, sleep in container. These kids all had auburn hair.

"So far these are the only four I've worked with," Katahiko explained. "They are what I consider to be the No. 1's of their series. Powerpuff No. 1, I named her Blossom, Rowdyruff No. 1, Brick by name, Powerpunk No. 1, Berserk, and finally Rowdyrunk No. 1, Brock. Each of them I've injected a sufficient dose of Chemical X, but only enough so the chemical wouldn't kill them. But what happened was beyond my expectations. Each of them began to develop different powers such as flight, super strength and speed and laser vision. So, for the past few weeks, I've awakened them, tested their abilities and have been making adjustments to better suit them."

"Fascinating, Katahiko," Prof. P. Utonium said astounded. "What else have you done with them?"

"Well, for the fun of it, I took the liberty to personally train them in swordsmanship," Katahiko replied. "I was perplexed by how quickly they learned the techniques I showed them."

"Really, now? Who's good with what sword?"

"Blossom prefers the shirasaya over anything. Berserk likes the zetsurin a lot. Brock likes hands-on close-range fighting, so he chose the standard katana."

"And Brick?"

"The Japanese long sword is his person favorite, I even gave him my Tenchi no Tsurugi to use as his own. But, let's get back on the subject at hand."

For the next few minutes, Katahiko continued to explain the abilities each of them gained. Although they all had similar abilities, some of them were developed more so than others. Katahiko explained that he adjusted the kids' abilities to the point in which they were all equal to each other. As he continued to explain everything, their security sirens went off.

"Dr. Moore, what's going on?" Morris asked. "The military is here," Hector exclaimed. "They must be trying to shut done our work. What are we going to do?"

An idea dawned on Katahiko. "This would be the perfect field test for my creations. We could actually find out the true potential of your chemical, John. But, they are going to real reason to defend the island. They won't defend it for the sake of hard research."

"I have an idea on how to get them to help," John said. "Tell them if they don't help, their brothers and sisters will be killed.

"That just might work," Katahiko said. "Alright. Morris, Hector get those four kids awake and suited up. We have all of twenty minutes to prepare for the attack. Operation: "Defend the Island" starts now!"

* * *

Alright, I'm going to leave this chapter on a cliff. If you enjoyed what you've read, let me know with your reviews and I'll try to post new chapters every few days if I can. Please review! :)

Next chapter: Operation: Defend the Island, The Power of the No.1's


	2. Operation: Defend the Island Pt 1

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews that you have given me (even though there aren't many). They really mean a lot because you took time out of your day to read and review my story. So now I have a treat for you all. I will need new puffs, ruffs, punks, and runks for the later parts of the story, so submit a name for each group and different shades of the same color, and they might appear a later chapter. Thanks again and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to the characters are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

_Operation: Defend the Island, The Power of the No. 1's (Part 1)_

"Aaaaahhhh!" a young male sighed while stretching. He was wearing a black bodysuit with a blood red lightning streak through the center of his chest, and No.1 on his left shoulder. The suit was form fitting at the torso, and loose fitting from the waist down with a utility-like belt at his waist. He also had on black army combat boots and black fingerless gloves. His neck-length rough, yet curly auburn hair was flowing in the breeze as he took a deep breath. "Finally! It feels like ages since we were awakened last. I'd almost forgotten what fresh air smelled like."

"Oh, shut up Brock!" a young female shouted from behind him. She was wearing similar bodysuit, except it was form fitting from her neck to the center of her thigh, the streak being dark red, and she had on 3 inch heel boots that covered the rest of her leg. Her long flowing, yet tussled auburn hair, settled to her lower back as the breeze died down. "Geez, you can be such a nature freak at times, Brock."

"I. AM. NOT. A NATURE. FREAK!" Brock screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're one to talk, anyway. You like stretching out like this more that anyone. Right, Berserk?"

"Whatever," she scoffed. Berserk walked over to him and handed him his sword. "You left this inside the lab. This is the only time I'm going to bring to you. Afterwards, you're going to have to get it yourself."

"Oh, thanks a lot." Both of them looked out at the water trying to pass the time. After ten minutes of agonize boredom, Brock finally caved. "What's taking them so long? They should have been out here by now."

"Who? The military or the other two?"

"Both!" he exclaimed. "If I have to wait any longer…."

"From the way you're acting, seems like Katahiko should have named you 'Berserk' instead of me," Berserk said teasingly.

"Oh, really now?" Brock smirked devilishly. "Or maybe you're just what your series name implies, a PowerPUNK!"

Berserk gave him a glare that would scare the devil himself. "You insensitive jerk! I'll make you regret that you son of a-"

Just before Berserk could get the last word out, she was encased in a block of ice. "Chill out, Berserk. Save your energy for the mission," a chilled voice said from behind Brock.

When he turned around, he saw a girl that looked as if she were Berserk's twin sister. She had on the exact same bodysuit as Berserk, but the only differences were that this girl's hair was smooth, all dark red was neon pink, and she had a cold demeanor to her appearance.

"Um, hey Blossom," Brock said nervously. "Don't 'hey Blossom' you jerk," she snapped back while breaking Berserk out of the ice. "You can act like a child at times, and it makes me sick to my stomach."

Blossom was one of those people whose bad side you didn't want to get on. For the past month, whenever Brock or Berserk would get out of hand, she froze them dead on the spot. Well, in their opinion, it was better her than Brick.

"Hey, Blossom?" Berserk called. "What's taking Brick so long?"

Blossom shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Katahiko said that he had to make one small adjustment on Brick. He said something about him leading us for the mission and Brick had to be ready for it."

"Oh," both Brock and Berserk said looking at her. "Well, he shouldn't be too much longer," Blossom reassured.

(Back in the lab)

Katahiko was looking over a checklist over all the adjustments he had made. "Alright, RRF No. 1 you're done you can go," he said glancing up from his clipboard.

"Can't you get used to just calling me 'Brick', Katahiko?" the young male chuckled as he sat up stretching.

"I only call you that when my colleagues aren't around. You know this already."

Brick was silent as he put his bodysuit on. As he reached for his long sword, he turned to his creator. "Hey Katahiko, why'd you pick me to lead this mission?" he asked. "The others would do this better than I ever could, so why me?"

"Because the others lack that instinct needed to lead a team right now," Katahiko replied. He gave Brick a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Brick stared at Katahiko for a few seconds before leaving towards the front off the lab. As he walked to meet with his team he thought to himself, "_The instinct to lead, huh?"_

(Back outside)

The other grew impatient and were wondering where their 'leader' was. "Well this is fun," Brock commented to break the silence. "This is stupid. Why do we have to wait for Brick? We could take care of this army without his help."

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind saying that to my face then, Brock." The trio turned around and saw Brick staring at them. His crimson eyes added and unnecessary amount of ferocity that even made Blossom quiver with fear. "Forget it. Right now, we have siblings to protect, so pay attention."

Everyone gave Brick their undivided attention as he explained how the army was invading the island. He said that they had different troop types set up at all points around the island. The northern and southern parts of the island had a large naval fleet, but the south used theirs for the airships. The east part of the island was being invaded with tanks. Finally, the west had grunt soldiers.

"Alright, who's going where?" Brick asked everyone. "Because I'm going to take care of the south."

Berserk was first to respond. "I'll take the east." Brick nodded and she sped off to begin her assignment.

"I'll take the west," Brock smirked while cracking his knuckles. "Grunts are my specialty." Brick motioned for him to take his leave he was out of sight in seconds.

He looked at Blossom and inquired, "So I guess you'll handle the north?"

"Looks like it," she answered. As Brick turned around to go towards the south, Blossom reached and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw her blushing slightly. This caused his cheeks to turn a bit pink. There was a tense silence between them for just a few seconds.

"Um, Brick?" Blossom said breaking the silence.

"What is it?" he asked back. Blossom then leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Be careful."

She then turned around and ran off towards the area she was supposed to defend leaving Brick dumbstruck. He reached up and touched his cheek, and thought to himself. '_What was that just now?_" He shook it off went towards the southern half of the island. Along the way, Brick was just thinking about what had happened between him and Blossom. He decided to deal with that situation later and he went ahead to start his mission.

* * *

Okay, was that romantic tension just now? What do you think will happen? Leave your comments in your review and I encourage everyone to leave even a small review. I need at least 10 reviews to continue.

Next Chapter: Operation: Defend the Island, The Power of the No. 1's (Part 2)


	3. Operation: Defend the Island Pt 2

Author's Note: There's going to be a change in pace. I will continue this story. I want to thank Curlyswirl and 1000GreenSun for their comments and I will be returning the favor to them. Also, I would like them to read my second chapter's head note and ask them to submit their ideas. If there are any more out there, I would gladly accept your ideas too. Without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Operation: Defend the Island, The Power of the No. 1's (Part 2)

(Inside the lab)

All the researchers had gathered together into Katahiko's area of the lab preparing to observe the mission. While the Utoniums and Katahiko were getting headphones and monitors online for the observation, Morris pulled Hector over to the side.

"What is it?" Hector asked him puzzled.

"I want you to observe this mission closely," Morris replied.

"Why? What are you planning?"

"I'll tell you when it's over, if all goes as planned."

Hector raised a brow in suspicion, but agreed to do as his fellow researcher have asked him to do. It was at this time that Katahiko radioed out to Brick for their current positions.

"RRF No. 1, this is Katahiko. Do you copy?"

"This is RRF No. 1 responding. Read you loud and clear," Brick replied.

"I need you to radio the team so I can get a feedback and find them on the radar."

"Got it. Over and out."

When the radio signal died, Katahiko glanced at his monitor to see a red dot with RRF next to it heading south. Seconds later, three more dots appeared on screen revealing the others' location. "_Okay you guys, this is it,_" he thought to himself. "_Good luck._"

(Outside the lab)

Brick had done what his creator asked him to and radio everyone to let off a signal so Katahiko would have their whereabouts. On his way to the southern half on the island, he couldn't help but recall what happened before the group split to defend the island.

(Flash to see Blossom blushing, then to the peck on the cheek, then her saying 'Be careful')

"_What was that all about?_" he thought to himself. He turned around and look towards the north still thinking deeply. He snapped out of his train of thought when he got a radio call.

"Brick? This is Berserk, do you read me?" she asked.

He reached and touched a button on his collar. "Brick here, what's up?" he responded.

"I just made it to the east half of the island. Brock and Blossom radioed me to tell you that they made it to their positions as well."

"How's it looking on the front?"

"You were right. Tanks are everywhere on this end. They don't seem to be moving yet. What are your orders?"

"Stay low. Once they start moving, block them. If they attack, don't hesitate. Annihilate every tank."

"Understood. Over and out."

"Give those orders to Brock as well."

"And Blossom?"

"I'll direct her. Over and out."

Brick finally reached the southern parts of the island. He glanced out at the waters to see a naval fleet at least two hundred yards away closing in. "_This is it,_" he thought to himself.

Before he continued any further, he radioed out to Blossom. "Yo, Blossy? Do you read me?"

"Yeah. I hear you," she responded. "What's up?"

"What's the fleet doing up north?"

"It's closing in. What should I do?"

"Keep a close eye on it. The moment that fleet strikes, sink those ships without hesitation. Understand?"

"I understand, Brick. Please be careful."

Brick pauses for a few seconds allowing here last comment to sink in. After ten seconds, he replied, "You be careful, too. Over and out."

He couldn't shake off Blossom's comments. He just shrugged and waited for the fleet to make its move.

(At the western front)

Brock was getting antsy about waiting for his targets to make their move. "_This is getting boring,_" he groaned. Brock was the kind of person that hated waiting more than anything. After a few more minutes, the grunt soldiers began to mobilize. "Finally!" he exclaimed quietly.

He came out of the bushes and blocked off the soldiers pathway. One of the soldiers saw that he was a kid and addressed him as one. "Hey, kid? Would you mind getting out the way?"

When Brock heard the 'kid' remark, his blood began to boil. He took a few steps towards soldiers and they immediately pointed their weapons at him. When the soldiers saw that he wasn't backing down, some of them began to quiver. "Sir, what should we do?" one of the soldiers asked the general. The general looked at Brock dead in his eyes. The two were locked in a stare off until Brock gave a smirk. Upon seeing this, the general bellowed, "FIRE AT WILL!"

At that moment, the soldiers began to shoot at Brock. Brock charged in and started dodging bullets left and right. In a fraction of a second, he unsheathed his sword and slaughter ten soldiers with ease. He glanced at the rest of soldiers and grinned devilishly saying, "This is going to be fun."

(At the eastern front)

Berserk had her hands full. When a tank soldier noticed her, they fired on the spot. She was too busy avoiding everything they shot at her to even destroy anything. "_I'm getting nowhere,_" she thought. "_If I don't do something quick…._" She lost her trail of thought when she noticed all the tanks surrounding her.

"It's over, little girl!" one of the soldier told her. At his comment, she was steaming. "Little girl, huh?"

She held the sheath in her hand, raised it in the air and bellowed, "Hell's Fissure!" As she slammed the sheath into the ground, the ground beneath the tanks was breaking and caused them to break. She jumped back toward the forest, took deep breath and shrieked as loud as possible throwing the tank out at the sea. "Hmm. Little girl, my ass."

She touched a button on her collar. "Eastern half of the secure. All tanks destroyed."

Katahiko answered her call. "Excellent work, Berserk. The other's are still at work at the other fronts, but they'll be meeting you at the front of the lab when they finish."

"Got it. Over and out," she replied. Before she left, she turned around to see the damage that was caused. She started to think and finally asked herself, "Why are we here?" With that said she took off and headed for the lab.

(Back at the western front)

Brock looked at the bodies of all the soldiers he slaughtered. "Well, that wasn't as fun as I'd hoped for," he sighed. "Oh well."

He radioed the lab and let everyone know that the western front was secure. Katahiko instructed Brock to head back to the lab and explained that Berserk would be their waiting for everyone. Without second thought, he left and headed back to the lab. As he was leaving, he felt a sudden shift in the air. "_Something not right here,_" he thought to himself. "_I have a very bad feeling about something._"

* * *

Foreshadowing, what do you think is going to happen? To those who read this, thank you and please review. :D

Next Chapter: Defend the Island Part 3, Brick and Blossom's Terrifying Power


	4. Operation: Defend the Island Pt 3

Author's Note: Alright, new chapter time. I'm going to give a heads up about the story in my next note. But don't worry I won't spoil the story for anyone. So without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Defend the Island Part 3, Blossom and Brick's Terrifying Power

(Northern Front)

Blossom was having the most difficult time defending the north. Every five minutes, she dodged cannonballs, shot down missiles, and destroyed a ship or two here and there. All in all, she was getting absolutely nowhere.

"_How am I going to destroy all these ships,_" she thought to herself. As much as she thought about it, Blossom used almost everything that she knew and the ships were getting closer and closer. After thinking about what to do for ten minutes, she got an idea. She took the deepest breath that she ever took, and froze the water from where she stood, to the naval fleet. She then ran all the way out towards the group of ships in a neon pink blur.

Just before she reached the ships, Blossom fired a series of lasers and melted the ice around the ships. Next, she used her sword and cut giant holes in the sides of the ships in order to sink a few of them. One by one, the ships had sunk into the depths of the waters. When she came to the last ship, she suddenly began to glow a scarlet aura. The passengers were perplexed at this, but their looks of astonishment were quickly shifted to horror as her once neon pink eyes changed to scarlet. She raised her shirasaya above her and swung it, and split the final ship sinking it into silence.

"I…huff…did it," she said out of breath. She leaped back towards the shore of the island and radioed the lab. "Northern half of the island secured. What are your orders?"

"Excellent work, Blossom," Katahiko replied to her. "Berserk and Brock are already waiting for you to return."

"What about Brick?" she asked concerned.

"We haven't heard from his yet," Professor J. Utonium replied. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine, but back to the lab now."

"I'm on my way," she said sighing. As she was leaving the northern front, Blossom couldn't take her mind off of _him_. All she would think to herself as she headed for the lab was, "_Be alright when you come back. Please, be alright._"

(Southern Front)

At his front, no one suspected that Brick had the toughest area of them all to defend. He was so busy blasting planes out of the sky didn't have time to fire at the ships. Whenever he would finish off five or ten planes, another three would replace them.

"This is getting out of hand," he growled with agitation. "There has to something I can do to stop this."

Like Blossom, Brick had use all off his assets to try and destroy everything, but nothing was working. He was ready to give up. There was nothing more he could do, until he glanced at his sword. A thought had occurred to him as he stared at it. He remembered something Katahiko told him about the sword.

*Flashback*

"_Brick, the Tenchi no Tsurugi was said to have been forged by a god of war._"

"_Forged by a war god?_"

"_Yes. Rumor has it that the wielder of this sword will be given god-like strength and power. Only one has been able to do it so far, and he's long since dead. But you Brick, if you are able to tap the power of this sword like he before you, no one will be able to defeat you. When that day comes, you will be more than a mere superhuman._"

*End of Flashback*

"Well, what choice do I have in the matter?" Brick said to himself. He stared at the sword for a few moments more. Without a second thought, he unsheathed his blade, and held it towards the sky. He then closed his eyes, and felt a strange sensation move from his hand, throughout his entire body. "Alright, here goes nothing."

With one swing, a shockwave flew towards the ships and destroyed ten of them. A few more swings and he had already got the fleet down to the last few ships. He raised the sword one final time for the finishing blow. As he raised the sword above his head, Brick was glowing a crimson aura a split second. He opened his eyes and gave a final swung. With this, an enormous shockwave flew towards the last of the ships. As it reached them, the ships started to disappear into nothing. In mere seconds, the ships had disintegrated and no trace of the fleet seen after that.

Brick checked everything before he radioed the lab. After five minutes of over viewing everything, Brick contacted Katahiko. "Southern front secure, Katahiko."

"Excellent! What great timing too," Katahiko exclaimed. "Everyone else is waiting for you in front of the lab."

"Alright, I'm on my way now." With that said Brick headed for that laboratory. All on the way back, he thought to himself, "_Mission accomplished. Well done, everyone._"

(At the lab)

Blossom, Brock, and Berserk had been waiting for Brick for what felt like forever. They had spent their time talking about the mission and how they secured their fronts.

A few minutes later, Brick had walked up to them exhausted. "Dude, what happened to you?" Brock asked.

Brick looked up at him and replied in a weak voice, "I don't know man. Before I left to come back here, I was fine. Then, just before I got here, I was ready to collapse."

Everyone helped Brick as they walked into lab. They then found all the researchers and gave Brick to Katahiko. He placed Brick on a table. Katahiko examined all of Brick's vital and analyzed that everything was fine. "Could everyone step out," Katahiko asked. "There are some tests I have to run on him."

Without second thoughts, everyone stepped out of the room. After the room was empty he turned to Brick with a worried look on his face. Brick noticed this and asked, "Is everything alright, doc?"

"No Brick, everything is not alright," he replied. "I have tell you something. You are the only one who can know about this." Brick looked at his creator confused but listened to what he had to say.

Meanwhile, Dr. Morris was in his part of the lab watching the footage of everyone's battle, but paying special attention to Brick's. As he watched everything, he let out a small sinister chuckle. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Okay, that was exciting. I apologize for it being shorter than usual. If you like what you've read, please review. :D

Next Chapter: Preparations, Awakening of the No. 2's


	5. Awakening of the No 2's

Author's Note: Awesome! New chapter time! With the start of this new chapter, it also starts the 'Lab Destruction Saga.' There's going to be a time lapse to start it off, so bear with it if you can. In my last note, I stated that the 'Purples' were to be in this saga. Sadly, they may not make it in. But enough about that. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Preparations; Awakening the No. 2's

A few months have gone by since the first invasion of the island. There have been at least three attempts after the first, but each of them have been thwarted by our four super-powered preteens. In the midst of everything, Dr. Katahiko, along with Professor J. Utonium, has been making adjustments for the other still sleeping. They have worked day in and day out trying not to miss even the smallest thing that would imbalance the new members to awaken.

Meanwhile, Dr. Morris and Hector were watching the footage of the invasions, paying special attention to Brick's battles. Hector could see that something was out of place when he saw his college's face. "You look troubled," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"When I look at the fights Blossom, Berserk, and Brock had, I see an even distribution of power between them," Morris replied. "Neither of them surpass the other in any way, form, or fashion. Intelligence, speed, tactics, abilities; all the same. Slightly different, but similar nonetheless."

Hector eyed him not understanding. "Yes, Katahiko adjusted them that way."

"Oh, really now?" Morris questioned. "Then look at Brick's fights and tell me what you see."

Hector watched all of Brick's fights and paid very close to them. As he watched for a few minutes, he could not make out what his colleague was so worried about. Glancing between the four primes battles, he then realized what Morris was talking about. Brick was too powerful. He looked over the adjustment notes for Brick, but every time he checked, despite a 2% increase in intellect, his adjustments were the same as everyone's. "Where are going with this? I've reviewed these notes a thousand times, nothing's changed. Brick is just as strong as the others. What are you so worried about?"

"FOOL!" Morris barked as he glared at his colleague. He began to slowly walk toward him saying, "Don't you understand? He is far too powerful for his own good. I don't what Katahiko did to him, nor do I know how, but one thing's for sure; Brick and Katahiko must be eliminated for our plan to succeed."

"Why Katahiko?"

"Because, if he continues to adjust everyone, who knows how powerful they will become. I don't want anything to stop us and our versions of those kids from taking over this world. So when the time is right, we will eliminate the both of them."

Hector simply nodded and turned to leave the room. "One more thing, Hector," he turned to Morris. "When we're alone, don't call me 'Morris' anymore, HIM." When hearing this, Hector's eyes turned green. He smiled and said, "Of course, Mojo," he replied in that eerie high-pitched echoing voice we all know and despise. Without second thought he took his leave.

Outside the lab, inside the forest preserve, Brick was sitting under a tree meditating. He had been there for hours. It didn't take long before a certain red-haired girl started to worry. Blossom had just shown up about the same time Brick finished mediating. He glanced up to see that she was a few feet away from him. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Just a few minutes," she answered.

He smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Just a few minutes, huh? Were you worried about or something?" When Blossom heard him say that, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and turned away slightly. He shook his head still giving her that smirk. "What is it?"

"Katahiko asked me to come get you," Blossom said. "He said something about the No. 2's been awakened today."

"Oh. It must have slipped my mind, I completely forgot about that." Brick looked down at his feet with an upset and worried look to his face.

"Brick? Are you okay?" Blossom asked him. There was an awkward silence in the air when she asked him. "Brick?"

That last call snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to her smiling, "It's nothing. Let's go."

Blossom nodded and the two red-heads left for the lab. But while they were walking, Brick became lost in his own thoughts again. He couldn't help but worry about what Katahiko had told him months ago.

*Flashback*

"_Brick, something terrible is going to happen._"

"_What's going to happen? Another invasion?_"

"_No, Brick something far worse is going to happen. And I'm afraid that that something will happen very soon._"

"_How soon are we talking here?_"

"_I don't know. But I'm going to speed up the process on making the adjustments for the others. But know this; when the time comes, you will be sealed off in a special part of the lab that won't open for a few years. So be prepared when that time comes._"

*End of Flashback*

"_What did he mean by that,_" Brick thought to himself. He had no idea what was going to happen. And everyday Brick grew more and more distraught at everything.

Blossom and Brick made it back to the lab. They went into the main lobby where everyone was waiting for them. Katahiko motioned for them to find a seat. "Alright everyone, after months of research, testing, and adjustments, the next set is finally ready."

Professor John motion for someone to walk into the room. Everyone turned to the four kids walking in. They were wearing similar body suits to their predecessors. Again, it was two girls and two boys. Blossom eyed the girl with the jade stripe across her chest. From first glance, Brick noted that the forest green one was tough and could back it up. He liked that about him. Berserk saw that the dark green loved to use brute force in everything. Brock look at the one with the myrtle colored stripe. His aura, just from looking, screamed 'fear me, or else.'

Katahiko went and introduced them. "This one is Powerpuff No. 2, better known as Buttercup," he pointed to the jade girl. He motion to the forest green one, "Rowdyruff No. 2, Butch." Touched the shoulder of the dark green one, "Powerpunk No. 2, Brute," and nodded his head towards the myrtle colored stripe one. "And Rowdyrunk No. 2, Burt."

Professor Utonium then introduced the No. 1's to the two's. "No. 2's, these are the No. 1's of each of your series; Powerpuff No. 1, Blossom, Rowdyruff No.1, Brick, Berserk is the No.1 for the Powerpunks, same for Brock, except he's for the Rowdyrunk series."

The eight preteens stared amongst themselves. After a minute or two of staring, Brick was the first to speak, "Please to meet you guys." There was another weird silence until Butch replied. "Likewise." He extended his hand to Brick, and the two shook arms. The others soon followed suit, then the eight of them left the room.

Morris and Hector eyed the kids, then each other. The two excused themselves from the room and went into Hectors office. The three remaining researchers looked confused at to what just happened. For the rest of the day, no one had heard anything from anyone.

* * *

This is the start of the new saga. What did you guys think about the 'Greens' introductions? Please comment and review.

Next Chapter: The Coming of a God


	6. The Coming of a God

Author's Note: Okay, new chapter time. Here is a spoiler for everyone; after much consideration, and a little help, the 'Purples' are going to appear later along with a surprise color. Also, I changed the name of this chapter because the previous name didn't go with the way the chapter was written. All right then, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG character in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

The Coming of a God

Inside Dr. Hector's, or rather HIM's office, he and 'Mojo' were looking over the notes and preparations they were making for their plan. They ran countless tests, checked all their calculations, and made specified adjustments for everything to run smoothly. Soon after, they went to a small corner of the office and put in a combination. A hidden trap door opened up and the two scientists went into the little room.

In this room, there are computers and heart monitors linked up to eight capsules. The scientists checked them to make sure everything was stable. HIM looked up at the capsules and saw their creations sound asleep. What were in these containers were kids, twelve-year-olds to be apparent. On one side were four brown-haired kids. The other four had snow-white haired kids. HIM glanced over them while Mojo check their vitals. "Mojo," he spoke up. "How are they? When will they be ready?"

"They'll be ready soon," Mojo replied. "I still have to make sure that everything is in order for these two."

HIM looked at the two male experiments that his accomplice pointed out. He was confused for a minute as to why he singled them out. He then realized whom he singled out, _his_ series' juniors. "For when they face _him_, huh?"

"Precisely. They need to be prepared for when they face _him_."

The two scientists looked at each other and gave a quick nod. When Mojo completed the check, the two left the room and reentered the security code. They noticed that it was 10:45 and decided to stop for the day and get some sleep. However, Mojo could hardly sleep. "_Soon, this world will be under our control. And once he's out of the way, nothing will stop us!_" his sinister head thought as he slowly drifted into the abyss of sleep.

The next morning, Brick had gotten up early. He walked outside the lab into the forest preserve to go to his little spot. Once there, Brick could meditate in the silence of nature. It did not take him long to get there. He sat down comfortably, placed his sword in front of him, and began to meditate. The sounds of everything around him soon disappeared from his senses. After a few short moments, Brick was in deep meditation. However, once he got there, he had a vision of the future. Soon, he broke out of his trance, found himself in cold sweat and out of breath. What he just saw horrified him. The world tattered and burned, cities in ruins, and piles upon piles of decaying bodies. Mortified, Brick pondered, "What was that just now?" Whatever it was, he didn't like the feeling he got from that vision.

Thirty minutes later, Brick headed back to the lab. Everyone was sitting at a table eating. Katahiko noticed him walking in and motioned for him to sit down and eat. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Brick simply replied. "Excuse me."

Everyone looked surprised, especially the No. 1's. As far as they knew, Brick never skipped breakfast. They looked at each other and excused themselves from the table. The No. 2's shrugged and continued eating. Butch, however, got the feeling that something was bugging his prime and excused himself from the table as well. Katahiko was surprised to see Butch checking on his prime. It was as if they already shared a connection, and only knew each other for less than 72 hours. Whatever the reason, Katahiko was proud of his creations.

Butch went down a hallway looking for Brick. He then came upon a large room and saw all of the No. 1's sitting around Brick. He couldn't understand something, though. As he walked closer, the energy around Brick grew denser. Berserk was the only one who noticed him walking up. "What is it Butch?" she asked him. All eyes turned to him when she asked him that.

"Nothing," he replied

"Nothing?" Brock reiterated.

"I was just making sure that he was alright."

"It's okay guys," Brick spoke up. "Let me have a word with him."

Blossom looked confused at his statement, but left with Berserk and Brock. Brick motioned for Butch to sit next to him. Without second thought, Butch as his predecessor asked of him. "So, what is it?"

"Just want to know what's bugging you is all," Butch stated.

"I don't know if I can tell you."

"Look, I may not know much about you, but I do know this much." Brick looked up at him sponging everything he said. "We're part of the same series, so you're like a brother to me. And brothers should be able to talk about anything to each other."

Brick looked shocked at this. Butch already made a bond with him after only a couple of days. He smiled at Butch and said, "Alright, I'll tell you." Butch smiled at this and the two began to talk.

Elsewhere, Buttercup had found Blossom sitting in the lab's lounge area. "Hey, Bloss? Everything alright?" she asked her.

Blossom looked at her and sighed. Buttercup noticed this and asked her, "Okay girl, what's up?"

Blossom, not paying attention to the question said, "Why is he so distant? He was never like this before."

At that comment, Buttercup immediately knew what was up. "Oh, I get it now," she said slyly.

"What are talking about?" Blossom asked confused.

"You like Brick, don't you?"

When she said that Blossom instantly turned red. "No I don't."

"It's written all over your face, girl. If you do, don't deny it."

"I do not like him, Buttercup," Blossom hissed at her.

"Fine, you don't like him." Buttercup replied. "It's just that I've seen the way you look at him. I wouldn't blame you, the guy's a total hottie after all. I just hope you let him know before it's too late."

Blossom eyed her suspiciously when she finished. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Buttercup just gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. Come on, Katahiko wants the No. 2's to demonstrate our powers to you guys." Blossom nodded. She and Buttercup then walked over to the training facility. When they got there, they noticed that both Berserk and Brute were tired. Blossom walked over to her friend and asked, "You alright, Berserk?"

"Do I look alright?" she snapped back out of breath. "Brute was tougher than she looked. I'm surprised I came out on top."

Blossom simply smiled. "So who's in now?"

"Brock and Burt have been in there for a while now."

Blossom walked over to the two-way glass and saw Brock sparring with Burt. Brock's clothes were tattered and he had a few bruises her and there. When she looked at Burt, he doesn't have a single scratch on him. It's almost as if Brock didn't even touch him. Both of them are just staring each other down just about to start another round until Katahiko stopped their sparring match. Burt then dusted himself off but noticed his opponent didn't put his weapon away. "Aren't you going to put that away?" he asked in a deep gruff voice.

Brock looked over at Brick then asked his opponent, "You sure about that?"

Brick understood what he had done and gave him the shame-on-you finger. All of the No. 2's looked confused. Irritated, Burt exclaimed, "Put it away already!"

Brock nodded and without hesitation, sheathed his weapon. When it was fully sheathed, Burt's clothes had ripped to shreds and scars appeared all over his body. Burt turned red of embarrassment at this. "H-how'd you do that?" he asked.

"When you spar with Brick," he said glancing over to him, "you learn a few things." And with that said, the two cleared the room for the next match. John motioned for Buttercup and Blossom to enter. The two of them looked at each other and went inside. When they were inside, the room simulated a luscious meadow.

"Alright, you two ready?" Katahiko asked. The two Powerpuffs nodded and got into their fighting positions. Everyone fell silent and John pushed the intercom button and announced for them to begin. Buttercup was the first to make a move. With unparalleled force, she threw a punch straight at Blossom, only to be blocked. She then sent a barrage of punches and kicks and they were blocked too.

For the next ten minutes, Blossom had the most difficult time beating Buttercup. She got a hit or two in when the chance came, but for the most part, Buttercup was untouchable. After another ten minutes, Katahiko ended their sparring match with both of them completely exhausted. Blossom had bruises all over her arms where she block the barrages. Buttercup could barely breathe. Never has she faced off against someone like Blossom; smart, fast, strong, and tactical. If she was this tough, Buttercup could only imagine tough the others were.

Now, it was Brick and Butch's turn to have at each other. They walked into the simulator as the sparring stage was set. The simulator had changed into that of a city once they were centered. Butch had gotten into a fighting position, but noticed his opponent didn't. "You're not gonna take a fighting stance?" Butch asked him.

Brick smirked at him. "I really don't have to."

After his statement, their match began. Butch ran up and tried to take off Brick's head. When the fist made contact, a large dust cloud filled the air. Butch could feel something strange in the air. Something wasn't right. When the cloud of dust clear, Brick was nowhere in sight. Butch looked around frantic trying to spot Brick. All of a sudden, found himself going through ten buildings. He was out cold for a second or two. He opened his eyes to see Brick fall out of the sky. He tried to move, but Brick connected with his stomach.

Butch got up after being hit, slightly woozy from it. His body began to glow a forest green aura. Upon seeing this, Brick could see that he was going all out. Without warning, Butch charged at him at a blinding pace. At the same time, Brick's body started to glow a crimson aura and he charged at Butch as well. When two super-charged beings made contact, a flash of light blinded the entire room. After it dimmed down, every one saw Brick and Butch standing back to back. Ten seconds later, Butch fell to his knees exhausted from the fight.

"Wow! Incredible!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Unreal!" Brute followed up.

"No way!" Burt finished.

"_Even after all that, he can still stand?_" Buttercup thought to herself. She looked over at Blossom, Berserk, and Brock. "_Were these guys holding back or something?_"

"Wow, Brick," Butch said breathing heavily. "That was my best shot. Yet you brushed it off like it was nothing. Guess that rumor about you being god-like was true." Butch fell out after that last comment.

Brick looked back at him. That last statement ringing in his head. Brick looked down at his hands. He ran out the training and out of the lab. Everyone shrugged and went to check on Butch.

"Dammit!" Brick yelled as he knocked down a tree. His face was red and wet with tears. He didn't want to believe what Butch said, but he knew that he was right. Brick couldn't deny this factor any longer; he was becoming god-like.

* * *

Okay, that was almost 2000 words. Well, what'd you guys think? Please review! C:

Next Chapter: Origins of the Tenchi no Tsurugi


	7. Origins of the Tenchi no Tsurugi

Author's Note: This will be a short chapter because it is just an insight for a few characters. Another thing; I have almost 1000 hits for this one story and I feel blessed that everyone who did read, read my story. However, at the same time, I am discouraged that the reviews don't match up. I am not saying leave an outrageous review, but a few kind words would really mean something. And I'm not speaking just for myself, but for all the authors on this site. Understandable that some people leave things you wanted to say, but that shouldn't stop you from leaving your own comments. Thank you and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Origins of the Tenchi no Tsurugi

Name: Tenchi no Tsurugi

Translated Name: Heaven's Blood Sword

Length: 52"

Forgers: Athena, Eris, Shiva

Current Possessor: Brick

Previous Possessor: A Japanese warrior

Background: The Tenchi no Tsurugi was forged sometime around 84B.C. The Goddess of War, Athena; the Goddess of Chaos, Eris; and the Goddess of Destruction, Shiva; had worked together to create this powerful sword. Due to its immense power, it was cast down from the Pantheon of Gods. The goddesses feared for the safety of Earth. If a human were to wield this weapon, they would become god-like every time it was used

In 1682, war had broken out between the Greeks and Japanese. A Japanese warrior was rumored to have wielded a sword with unbelievable power during the war. After ten long years of senseless fighting, this warrior stepped forth and with one mighty swing, ended the war once and for all.

After hearing about this warrior, the three goddesses stepped down from the Pantheon and sought this warrior out. When they found him, the warrior was frightened at their presence. He begged these goddesses for forgiveness for unearthing their forged weapon. They offered this warrior a choice; become apart of the Pantheon of Gods, or return the sword to its tomb. The warrior was perplex by their offer, but he decline. He feared that he would not be worthy enough to be among them. However, he proposed that he would find such a being to be apart of them. Since that day, the warrior has forever searched for this man or woman.

Rumor has it, that today, that same warrior became a well-known scientist. No one knows for sure where he is, but they that he is alive and still looks as young as he did during the war.

* * *

Well, there is an insight for you. What did you guys think? Please review. :D

Next Chapter: Bring in the No. 3's


	8. Bring in the No3s

Author's Note: All right, after eight chapters of non-stop intensity, you guys have earned some calm chapters. There will be no scenes with the scientists for the next three chapters. They may wind up being shorter due to f***ing writers block. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

After a few days had gone by, Brick sobered up a little bit. He was still very quiet, but he was his usual self. He trained with everyone and even gave the 'Greens' a few pointers. Everyone enjoyed the persona that he displayed. Something about him made everyone like to be around him, especially Blossom.

A couple of days before, John and Yusuke had awakened the No. 3s. From what the others could make out, they were pretty soft. However, these four were vicious when the time came. They all had golden blonde hair and had different shades of blue in their clothing. The girls of this quartet, kept their hair in pigtails. The only way you could ever tell these two apart was how long the hair was. Their names were Bubbles and Brat. Now both of the boys appeared to be heartthrobs. Their hair looked wind-tussled, but one always kept his combed. That, along with a combination of deep sapphire and ocean blue eyes, a girl would faint if they even glanced at them. They went by Boomer and Beck.

Everyone except Brick had a sparring match with them. These guys were fast. No one managed to keep up with them. The No. 1s and 2s were more tired than they've ever been before. "Geez," Blossom managed to utter. "These guys are tough. I've never been more tired in my life."

Brock had caught his breath in time to comment, "I have. Sparring with Brick."

"I'm gonna have to take Brock's side on that note," Butch agreed. "Brick is something else."

"Really?" all the No. 3s questioned. They glanced over at Brick and noticed he was walking towards them. "So, we're gonna spar with you now?"

Brick simply nodded at them. They then jumped for joy when he gave them that gesture. "Hooray!" Bubbles exclaimed clapping her hand together. "I'm looking forward to seeing how strong you are."

"I hope you don't disappoint us, big boy," Brat said slightly seductive and winking at him.

As he walked into the training area, Bubbles, Brat, Boomer, and Beck got into fighting positions. Brick eyed all of them. After a few seconds, the 'Blues' vanished without a trace. Brick simply smirked and closed his eyes. Everything around him started to slow down he puts his hand on the sword hilt. The power from the blade pours in to his body. He kicks the air to the left of him, and Bubbles fly out of the space and hit's the ground. He runs up and kicks her in the rib cage. Her ribs cracked and she spat blood. He then touches the ground and the training room shakes. Everyone else pops out of the space. He starts running, jumps, and kicks Beck in the mouth. Then, he does a spin kick towards Brat and misses. Brat then kicks him in his leg and he stumbles forward. Brat reaches for his sword, but just as she reached it, Brick vanished without a trace. She scans the area around her. All of a sudden, she was plowed face first into the ground.

"Can we stop this before someone gets seriously hurt?" Brick asked nonchalant.

Queasy, Boomer stood up. "I'm not down and out, yet," he said barely breathing. "Come on."

Brick ran towards him, and Boomer mirrored. In a flash, the two were fighting so fast no one could keep up with their movements. The only thing everyone could see was sparks every time they collided. When the two came to a halt, Boomer was barely standing. Brick was looking at him surprised. "_He's a lot tougher than I anticipated,_" he thought. "_I've gotta hand it to him, he is putting up a hell of a fight. However, this has gone on long enough._" Brick dashed towards Boomer and punched him square in his stomach. This caused him to fly back and hit the wall.

Brick walked out of the training area leaving his opponents badly bruised. Everyone watched him as he walked towards the door. Blossom looked at him. Just before he walked out, Brick looked at her and there was an awkward silence between them. Without second thought, he left the room.

* * *

I apologize for this being so short. Well, please review. :)


	9. BlossxBrick Moment

Author's Note: Okay readers, here's the chapter the majority of you have waited ever so patiently for. A 'BrickxBloss' moment. Since you have waited ever so patiently for it, I will have a golden scene for all of you. In addition, got some previews of up coming stories I plan on writing. Read them if you wish, if not go straight to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to these characters are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

Previews: The town of Townsville, a quiet little city in the west, home to the most dastardly villains to walk 'round these parts, and home to its protectors the Steamypuff Girls. However, there is a new threat on the horizon, the most feared group of rebels terrorizing throughout the west…

"_The Rowdyruff Gang!_"

"_I'm known as Quick-draw Booms._"

"_The name's Wild Butch._"

"_Brick the Kid is who I am… and this here town belongs to us!_"

Action, excitement, suspense, gun violence

The Ruff Ruff West: Coming soon to Fanfiction.

2. We know how they were born, we have seen their demise, and we know of their resurrection, but what happened to them while they where dead?

"_Welcome to hell, Rowdyruff Boys._"

"_In three months, a being known as Him shall revive you._"

"_Your training is almost complete, but before you can return, you must defeat… your most powerful adversary._" "_Who is it?"_

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_ (Sinister cackle)

The Rowdyruff Boys, Hell Saga: Coming soon to Fanfiction.

* * *

On the far reach of the island, Brick was sitting on a ledge staring at the vast ocean. He had been there since he left the training area. For the last few hours, he was pondering the past few months from the time of his awakening until now. Every few minutes, he would look at the sword that Katahiko had given him on that first mission. Brick would just think about how much stronger he became since then. However, each time he did think of it, he would shudder. Then, thinking of the talks he and Katahiko had worries him entirely. Everyday he would meditate to clear his head, but to no avail, he is never successful. Nearby, a certain red head is watching him. In fact, everyone had followed him. They all just look at him wondering what could be going on inside.

"Hey guys," Bubbles spoke up. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Who's to say," Brock replied. "To be honest, I don't think anyone could know or understand what's in his head. He was never a real outspoken kind of guy, short-tempered maybe, but not outspoken."

As the others were talking, Blossom could not help but look confused. Before, she and Brick were very close. Soon after, Blossom slowly began to develop feelings for him, and she did not know if he felt the same way. Ever since the first training session, she always had a small soft spot for him. As the days, weeks, and months passed, her feelings grew stronger while his remained a mystery. When he started getting distant, she could feel as if a part of her began to disintegrate into nothing. After a few minutes of contemplating what she should do, she left the others and walked toward him.

When she reached the ledge where he was sitting, her heart started to race. She was turning redder and redder the closer she got to him. Right before she reached him, he turned around to see her behind him. At that moment, everything seemed to stand still. Blossom was lost in his crimson eyes as they stared at each other. Then, Brick did something she did not expect; he gave her a smile. As she saw this, she noticed it was not the same as those during training. It was reassuring, comforting, and inviting. What he did next really surprised her; he motioned for her to sit next to him. Without a second thought, she walked over and sat beside him.

"So what's up?" Brick asked her.

"Nothing much," she replied. "Just wanted to hang around with you for a while."

"I see."

She looked out at the waters. There was not a cloud for miles, and the breeze felt refreshing. Blossom glanced over at Brick who appeared just lost in a sea of his own thoughts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Brick asked her.

"Yeah, it is," Blossom replied. "Hey, Brick?" he glanced over at her. "You've been coming to remote places like this for a while now, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could tell me what it is you do for hours out here?"

Brick switched his view back towards the ocean. "I just come out here to clear my mind is all," he answered. "Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"Well, not really," she said flushed. "You just seemed so distant is all. You rarely talk to any of us anymore, and the No. 1s don't train as we used to. All your time is either focused on yourself or training the others."

Brick looked at her. He was soaking up everything she was saying so he could understand. When she finished he replied to her, "It's not that I don't want to talk to you guys, it's just that none of you would be able to understand. None of you has visions of a tattered world, piles of dead bodies, and nightmares of all you know and hold dear dying in front of you. None of it makes any sense."

Blossom was shocked at everything he said. She didn't have even the slightest inkling of how he felt, but she somewhat felt his pain. "So when I come out here, how 'bout I just show you instead." When Brick held up his sword, Blossom looked at him a little confused. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you what I see," he told her. "Just touch the hilt of it and all my visions will be shown to you."

Blossom slowly reached for the hilt. Just before she was an inch away, she stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm not so sure I want to see this stuff."

"It's okay you don't have to if you don't want to," he said lowering it back down to his side. Brick looked up at the sky and saw it was close to sunset. "Hey I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to take to the one spot I go to everyday around this time. Trust me, you're going to love it."

They got down off the ledge and started walking toward the beach. Blossom wondered about where they were going, and what he was going to show her. She followed close behind him. After about a good five-to-ten minute walk, they were at the beach. Brick looked around and found a small port on the beach. He and Blossom walked out to the edge of it.

Brick turned towards Blossom and pointed out the sunset lit sky. Blossom stared out at it with awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Wow! Amazing!"

Brick just smiled. "I knew that you'd love it. I come out here almost every day just to look at this."

Blossom was speechless. As she was admiring the sunset, she turned towards Brick. She walked forward, leaned in, and gave Brick a small peck on the cheek. He placed his hand his cheek and looked over towards her blushing. There was an awkward silence for a few second. Then, Brick turned completely towards her. He placed his hand on her cheek. At his touch, Blossom started blushing and placed her hand on top of his. The two stared at each other, then slowly inched in to one another. As they neared each other, their eyes closed. Soon after, their lips were grazing the others ever so slightly until they finally locked. At that moment, small waves began crashing against the sands, and a light wind blew as the kiss grew deeper and passionate. They began to embrace each other not wanting the moment to end.

Soon, they slowly backed away and placed their foreheads against each other. They slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other. The two looked back out and watched the sun set. "Come on, lets get back to the lab," Brick said. "Everyone is probably worried or something."

Just as they were leaving, Blossom looked back out at the ocean. "Hey, Brick?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Thanks, for today."

"No problem."

With those last few words spoken, they left the beach and headed for the lab. Blossom was thinking about the moment all along the way back wishing that it never had ended.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the lab, Dr. Moore and Dr. Jones were contemplating on all the preparations. When they were certain everything was ready, they looked over towards eight kids. "The time is now children," Dr. Moore said in an eerie echoing falsetto. "Are you two ready? Do you know your targets?"

"Yes," one said in a deep, but light voice.

"Yeah," another said in a more gruff tone. "Personally, I wanted him to be _my_ target."

"And why's that?" the first one asked.

"Because, I absolutely loathe the color red."

"Be my guest. You can have him." A creepy smile eased its way across the second one's face at this comment.

Dr. Jones nodded and said, "Very well. We strike…tonight."

* * *

Well there you go. The long waited moment. I hope everyone enjoyed it because there won't be anymore like this one. Thanks for reading. Please review. :D


	10. Coup d'etat

Author's Note: Alright, new chapter time, and that means back to the action. However, I have a treat for you; I have a poll up about romance scenes. It actually deals with the "Blues" and "Greens." When you read it, you'll get it. Just look on my page vote if you wish. Enough about that, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Coup d'etat

Katahiko was in his area of the lab looking over some notes. The last six months have been harsh on him. Supervising the training and making adjustments started to take it toll on the doctor. Not only that, but having premonitions on an event that has yet to happen, was slowly putting him on the edge. He rubs his temples to try to ease the massive headache bothering him. Just then, the door opens up. Katahiko turns around to see Dr. Moore walking in.

"Yes, Hector," he said yawning, "what is it?"

Hector just glanced at all the notes that were lain across his collegue's desk. He looked over at him and saw how tired Katahiko seemed. "You've been working hard," Katahiko nodded. "I could tell. Your aura tells me that you are. Maintaining your work has gotten quite out of hand," Katahiko then eyed him suspiciously. "I would have thought that you'd be able to, seeing as how you're 385 years old, Natsuru Shiina."

Katahiko looked up at Hector. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking at him with caution.

"Please Natsuru; you aren't fooling anyone, at least not me. I have known who you really were for quite some time now; but I'd have never imagined the great samurai warrior," he turns to face Katahiko, "would be nothing but a mere scientist," he said as his voice changed from a normal one to an eerie echo.

Katahiko had a weird feeling. Something in the air wasn't sitting right. Suddenly, Hector's eyes changed from the standard to green. His skin color shifted from a golden tan to deep-sunburnt red, hands changed into claws, and the most devilish smile grew across his face. Katahiko then felt another presence in the room. He turned around and caught a sword right in mid swing. Katahiko looked at his attacker. It was a male, at least a 12 year old; he has shoulder length pearl-white hair in a ponytail, and eyes as pure as the driven snow. He had on a bodysuit similar to the ones all the other males wore with the exception of the stripe color being white.

"Who are you?" Katahiko asked the youth.

He stood silent. The youth stared Katahiko dead in his eyes. The glare he sent to him caused Katahiko to shudder. "RRF No.5, Bang," the youth said in a soft, yet deep voice.

"Wait, what?"

"You asked me who I was. I'm the fifth in the Rowdyruff series, Bang."

Katahiko was confused. If this was No.5, where's No. 4? He looked over towards the being that was once his colleague. At this, Bang saw an opening to strike. He tried to thrust the sword straight through Katahiko's chest, but he dodged and pulled a sword out he'd hidden in his office. The two then stared each other down. Bang made the first move. He jumped forward and swung for Katahiko's throat. As quick as he was, Katahiko dodged and counter-struck with ease. He then pushed Bang dead into the wall. Bang went out cold. "Still as fast as ever, Natsuru." When Katahiko turn to kill his former colleague, he stopped in mid stride. He looked down and saw a sword lodged through his chest. He turned to see Bang standing. Bang looked him square on and said, "Target acquired."

He then pushed him to the ground and pulled his sword out. In mere seconds, Katahiko was laying in a pool of blood. Hector; now back to normal, walked up beside his creation. "Your mission is complete. Go outside the door, I'll be out in a second." Without second thought, Bang left the room.

Hector walked up to Katahiko's now lifeless body. He kneeled down and stretched his hand over it. The body began to glow. Hector could see that Katahiko's soul was leaving his body. An idea came to him and he sucked the soul into his arm. "Your soul will make a fine edition to my power, as well as to the power of another." When he was done, he got up and turned to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, he turned around and said in that eerie, detestable voice, "Rest in hell, o great samurai."

Meanwhile, Blossom and Brick were walking home from the beach. They were thinking about their little moment back there on the way back. Blossom remembered how the scenery looked, and how beautiful everything was. However, nothing was more beautiful, or more memorable than the kiss they shared. She flushed at the very thought of that moment. In the midst of all that, she couldn't help but think about what Brick told her. After thinking about it, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Brick?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he looked back and asked.

"I think I'm ready to see the visions you've had," she answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

Blossom nodded. Brick turned towards her and held the sword in front of her. "Remember, just touch the hilt." She reached for the hilt. She hesitated for a split second, but grabbed the hilt. In a flash, she saw a tattered and burned world. She saw piles upon piles of dead bodies, rivers of blood where spring waters should be. The next thing she saw, she couldn't believe, Katahiko's body in a pool of blood. Then, she found herself looking at her touching the hilt of Brick's sword.

When she came back to her body, Blossom fell to the ground gasping for air. Brick went eye level to her to make sure she was all right. Blossom was in shock. These were the visions that Brick saw and had him so worried about. However, something wasn't sitting right. What was that last vision with Katahiko about? She looked at Brick and he could clearly see something was wrong. Just then, his head began to pound. His eyes opened and they flashed red. He looked at Blossom. "Bloss," he said in a worried tone. "What was the last thing you saw?"

"Katahiko," she answered, "in a pool of blood."

At that comment, Brick radioed the lab. "Katahiko, this is RRF No. 1, do you read me?" No one answered. "Katahiko, it's Brick are you there?" he said more scared; still no answer. He looked at Blossom with a horrified expression. "Lets go."

The both of them dashed of through the preserve. While on the way back, Brick radioed everyone at the lab. "Professor J, who's in the security room?"

"I put Brock there a few hours ago."

"Thanks. Yo, Brock you read me?"

"Brock here, what's up?"

"Brock, I need you to check surveillance in Katahiko's room."

"Sure thing. Oh my god, that's disgusting."

"What is it?"

"The guy's laying in a pool of blood. And judging by his appearance, I'd say he's been dead for... three days."

"Three days?"

"That's what I'm saying. Let me rewind this a bit. Okay, Dr. H walks in, they're having a conversation, blah blah blah, Dr. H's hands change to claws…"

"Hand change to claws?"

"Yea- hold on that is little weird. What the hell? Who's that?"

"Who?"

"I don't know. But, he looks… a bit like… you."

"What?"

"The only thing that separates you from him is that his hair is… white?"

"White? Dude, get everyone together something's up and I don't like it."

"Alright. Over and out."

Brick had a bad feeling about what just happened. He hated it when something didn't sit right. But more importantly, who was this white-haired kid that showed up all of a sudden, and who else is with him.

* * *

The action, the suspense, the horror, lol. Thanks for reading and please review. :D


	11. New Enemies

Author's Note: FINALLY! I am soooooooo sorry. Life hit me extra hard with the friends, and the family, and the ASVAB, it was hectic trying to get this typed and everything. Forgive me it will never happen again. P.S. I changed my pen name from Delon T to ShiigaMegumi999. Now onto the fic.

* * *

New Enemies

Brick and Blossom are on their way back to the lab. Brick radioed in and had Brock check security footage in Katahiko's study. He then revealed to Brick that Katahiko had been killed. This confirmed a foreboding Blossom received when she touched Brick's sword.

All while heading back, Brick could shake what was described to him: a person who looks just like him, with the exception of this unknown person having white hair. Something weird was happening and Brick didn't like it. The last thing he told Brock was to gather everyone up into the lobby. Something big was going to happen, and everyone had to be ready.

Blossom on the other hand was confused about everything. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed when she held Brick's sword. She thought about everything she saw. It somewhat made sense realizing how Brick must have felt. She and Brick raced towards the lab as fast as they could to confront this new threat.

(Inside the Lab)

Everyone got to the lounge area of the lab as quickly as they could. Along the way, questions were being asked left and right and Brock couldn't answer them all. Everyone new that if they were all called together, something big was about to go down. When they reached the lounge, they stood in shock. Someone was in the lounge. This person appeared to be a female. She wore the outfit similar to what the females wore. Her hair was medium length brown and her eyes were lilac.

"Well well well," the person said, "took you guys long enough. I was starting to get bored."

"And just who the hell are you?" Berserk asked quickly.

"Such a potty mouth. Now I see why you called 'Berserk'. As for who I am, I'm Powerpuff No. 4, Bunny.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles stared at her confused. _No. 4?_

"You lie!" Brock exclaims.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I've hung around John and Katahiko long enough to know that a fourth in the series was not going to happen."

"Really now? Then what do you call this?"

Bunny snaps her fingers, and two more figures crept out of the shadows. One was male, the other was female. Both of them had similar qualities to Bunny. The real difference was the male's clothing, and both of their eye colorings. The girl's eyes appeared to be amethyst, and the boy's were indigo.

"Punks and Runks, meet your No. 4's, Bailee and Bruno. And as much as I'd like to say that we're your only worries, I'm afraid that's not true. To be honest there are also, fifths in each series."

In what appeared to be white flashes, four more figures came out of nowhere. They each had long snow white hair. When they turned around, everyone almost quivered in fear. The look in these guys' eyes was terrifying. They had no pupils whatsoever. Their eyes were completely white as if they were possessed.

"I'm Belle, the fifth in the Powerpuff series," the first one spoke energetically.

"Rowdyruff No. 5, Bang," the next one says in a much colder demeanor.

"Bria, Powerpunk 5," another one states.

"It's pretty obvious what I am," the last one said rather rudely. "As for who I am, the name's Bryce."

Everyone was in shock to what they were looking at. To think that they had fourths and fifths in their series surprised everyone. However, there was a small problem: everyone had a fourth AND fifth. The Rowdyruff series only had a fifth. Butch and Boomer were in a small shock.

"You lied!" Boomer exclaimed

"How did I lie?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"You said everyone here had a fourth and a fifth," Butch backed his brother up. "By my count, the Rowdyruff series only has a fifth. Where's our fourth?"

Everyone paused. Butch had a point. There was only a fifth for the Rowdyruff series. All of a sudden a door began to open. From the base up, everyone could see three pairs of feet. As the door reached to top, three distinct figures stood in the doorway.

One of the figures had on a bluish purple overcoat on, a white belt and gold buckle adorning its center. A long violet cape draped from the figures shoulders to his ankles. He also had on white boots, white gloves, and to top everything off, a chrome helmet atop his head, with the helmet giving his face a more sinister glare to it.

Another figure had on a black overcoat tattered from the waist down with a red trimming. His hair was jet black and ran to the back of his knees. A black deformed wing adorned his right side. His skin pigment was as thought he was sun burnt. His eyes were a venomous green. And to set this look off, crab claws as hands.

The third and final figure had a pretty obvious look to it: short brown hair, deep violet eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a violet streak in the center of his chest. This figure looked around with an evil smirk on his face. It gradually went from a smirk to a devilish grin. In a flash, he appeared in between all ten of the original twelve.

_"He's fast,"_ everyone thought in shock.

Not a second later, all ten of them flew face first into the walls. "I thought you guys might give me a bit of a challenge," the boy said smugly. "Guess not."

That next instant he found himself through one of the walls. He opened his eyes to see Boomer in a fighting position. He collected himself, and got out of the hole in the wall. He stared at Boomer and thought to himself, _"This is gonna be fun."_

* * *

There it is! Note: Mojo is completely human. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Please review.


	12. Boomer's Time to Shine

Boomer's Time to Shine

The third and final figure had a pretty obvious look to it: short brown hair, deep violet eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a violet streak in the center of his chest. This figure looked around with an evil smirk on his face. It gradually went from a smirk to a devilish grin. In a flash, he appeared in between all ten of the original twelve.

_"He's fast,"_ everyone thought in shock.

Not a second later, all ten of them flew face first into the walls. "I thought you guys might give me a bit of a challenge," the boy said smugly. "Guess not."

That next instant he found himself through one of the walls. He opened his eyes to see Boomer in a fighting position. He collected himself, and got out of the hole in the wall. He stared at Boomer and thought to himself, _"This is gonna be fun."_

A bead of sweat dropped from the side of Boomer's face. He stared this new foe down with millions of thoughts going through his mind. Boomer then glanced at his hand and noticed it was trembling. Boomer stared in shock due to the fact he never trembled, not even going up against Brick. In technical terms, this person he was fighting was his junior. _"Why am i trembling?" _he thought to himself. He shook it off and appeared behind his opponent.

The boy turned to face Boomer and the two of them vanished. The new colors gazed in astonishment as Boomer and their teammate squared off at super speeds. Five seconds later, the two fighters stood a few feet away from each other. Boomer looked at his opponent. He couldn't believe how fast he could move. In all honesty, Boomer could have sworn that this guy moves just as fast, if not faster, than Brick. _"I can't drag this out anymore,"_ Boomer thought. _"But how am i going to beat him?"_ Boomer then had flashback to a training session he had with Brick.

_*Flashback*_

_"Not bad, Boomer," Brick said praising his brother_

_"Thanks," Boomer replied to him. "I try to keep up my speed at all times."_

_"Well, it looks like it's paying off. However, you could be way faster."_

_Boomer looked at him with a confused look. "How?"_

_"Look around you. What do you see?"_

_"The island's forest preserve?"_

_"Exactly."_

_Boomer was way past confused at Brick's one worded reply. "Brick, you're not making any sense right now."_

_"What I'm trying to say is use your surroundings to increase your speed." Brick elaborated. "If you learn to do that, you will move so fast, no one will match it, except for me of course. Go on, give it a try."_

_"Okay!" Boomer said enthusiastically._

_*End of Flashback*_

Remembering what Brick taught him that day, he glanced around and got a feel for the surrounding. With a confident smirk, he disappear. A split second later he appeared in front of his opponent and startled him.

"What the?" the boy said looking puzzled. He found himself launched in the air. Then no more than a split second later, Boomer appeared infront of him and knocked him towards a wall. Just before he hit the wall Boomer appeared behind him and knocked him through another wall. Boomer then appeared infront of everyone with a smirk on his face. Dust was everywhere so no one could see the other combatant.

_"This guy was that fast?"_ Bunny thought looking puzzled. _"It looks like this will be a lot more interesting."_

"Alright, Boomer!" Butch congratulated.

"That was awesome Boomer," Beck followed, but before he could say anything else, he saw a violet aura piercing through the dust. Everyone turned towards the bright light. Boomer's opponent was seen walking towards them without a single scratch on him. He chuckled lightly and maliciously. "Tell me that wasn't your best."

Boomer stared in absolute shock, that WAS his best. He wanted to end the fight quick, so he used one of his most powerful attacks. However, it appeared as though Boomer has to take it to the next level. He began to glow a deep sapphire blue, and stared at his opponent.

Observing the entire fight, Mojo and Him watch as their creation tangles with Boomer. "No. 4 is really full of himself isn't he?" Him asked. Mojo simply nodded. "Bull better not waist all of his energy before Brick gets here, but just for the insurance-" Him glanced over to Bunny and sent her a message telepathically. _"Bunny, listen very carefully, do not allow Bull to fight anymore." "But why? He alone could take out these guys in five minutes or less." "That is exactly why everyone else but him should fight. None of you could take on Brick. He'd annihilate you in a fraction of a second." "So what make you think Bull can do it?" "I personally tested Bull's power, he can take on Brick." "Yes, master. I understand completely."_

Without second thought, Bunny charged in and plowed Boomer into a wall. Everyone stared in shock at her move. Bull, on the other hand, was furious."Bunny, what the hell was that for? You saw I was about to get him."

"It's master's orders that you don't fight anymore," she answered. "At least not until RRF No. 1 gets here." Bull nodded in defeat.

Buttercup, now highly pissed off, ran up about to punch the mess out of Bunny, but was stopped by Belle. "Where do you think you're going?" Bell asked with venom in her voice. She then palmed Buttercup in her stomach, pushing her back into another wall. Bubbles then appeared and kicked her into the ground. Soon after, punches and kicks were flying everywhere. Bull, watching all the action go down, was upset he could be apart of it.

"I'm getting bored master Mojo," he complained. "Can I please do something?"

"No," Mojo replied.

"C'mon!" Bull whined

"Quit your whining," Him commented in a deep booming voice. "If you want something to do that badly, kill the Utoniums."

"Thank God!" without another word, he left the room.

Everyone else was getting exhausted. The brawl had been going on for ten minutes. All but the purples and whites collapsed. They all had cuts and bruises all over. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," Bunny said, "but now it's time that we killed you guys."

The seven preteens stepped back and charged up for the finishing blow. Just as they were about to fire, they got hit with and energy blast and were knocked back several feet. They glanced up in pain to see two figures. Both figures had long auburn hair and held swords. What caught their attention, were the pairs of eyes looking at them. The pink eyes weren't the problem, the eyes that crept them out were the burning, and almost devil-like, crimson eyes.

* * *

And there is chapter 14! And I updated faster. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ^_^


	13. Brick and Blossom Arrive

Brick and Blossom Arrive

The No. 4's and 5's are frozen solid. Dust still clouds the air but they knew what terrified the stiff. Two pairs of eyes are glaring 'death' as they stare into them. The first pair is hot pink. These were terrifying due to the glare coming from them. However, what froze the purples and white dead in their tracks, were the pair of crimson eyes. The red in them was horrific enough, but the stare that came with them screamed, 'You are going to die.'

Everyone else in the room had a different reaction to these two figures. Brock and Berserk let out a sigh of relief. Buttercup, Butch, Brute, and Burt are smirking and thought, _'These guys are in for it now.'_ Bubbles, Boomer, Brat, and Beck are just shocked that they appeared. As for the two traitors, they're not too surprised.

"Took you two long enough," Brock says out of breath.

Brick turns around to face him. He just smiles and says, "Relax. We're here now aren't we?"

"Yeah, you are." Brock tried to stand, but he collapsed as soon as he got to his feet. Berserk then rushed and caught him just before he hit the ground. Using a new power she developed, she checked his body for all signs of damage. After a thorough look, had a few bruises and some fractured bones, other than that, he had no fatal injuries.

Brick walked over to them and asked, "How is he? Will he be able to fight still?"

"Not in this condition," Berserk replied. "He's got some fractured bones in both of his legs and a few in his ribs. If he continues to fight now, all those bone will break completely. Moreover, it would take days to heal, even with our super healing. Nevertheless, give him ten to fifteen minutes and he'll be back on his feet."

"I'll give him twenty," Berserk looked at Brick weird at his comment. "Check everyone else here, too, and get back to me when you're done. Bloss and I will handle these guys." Berserk nodded and began to check the other's status.

Brick walked back towards the still frozen enemies. Blossom noticed him walk up. He looked at her and nodded. They watched their opponents as they all got to their feet. The two then began to glow their respective colors, and launched themselves towards them.

Belle and Bunny were the first to fight them. As Brick and Blossom approached them, the two girls had their attacks ready and waiting. Just as they reached them, they vanished. Belle and Bunny looked for them franticly, but found themselves, face first, into the ground. Next, Brick threw Bunny towards a wall, but knocked her into the air right before she hit it. Blossom then appeared behind her with Belle in her hands. She throws her into Bunny and they fall and hit the ground.

Belle and Bunny were out cold for a few seconds, but Bunny came to first. When she tried to stand, she dropped down to her knee. "W-what? _Why am I in so much pain?"_ She grabbed her side and cringed a bit. Something in her mouth didn't taste quite right. When she spat out the taste, she notice that her spit wasn't clear, it was red. She put her finger in her mouth and pulled it out to see it was red. '_No way!' _she thought. _'It's…it's…'_ she glanced up at Brick and Blossom terrified. _'How strong are these two?'_

Belle just started coming to. Her head was pounding. "What happen? Did I just get hit by steel wall or something?" She looked over to see her partner quivering. Just when she was about to ask her what was wrong, she caught the red on her hand. '_She's…bleeding?'_ She then felt something sliding down the side of her face. She wiped it off thinking it was a bead of sweat, but when she saw red, her eyes widened. _'Im-impossible!'_ She looked at them scared beyond all reason. _'They drew blood with a few moves? The others weren't nearly this tough. Moreover, I think those attacks were just kid gloves.'_

"Bunny, it might be best that we get away from these two."

"Are you out of your mind?" Bunny barked.

"No, I'm completely sane, but think logically. If we continue to fight them, we will lose, horribly. Besides, they're just toying with us." Bunny looked at her confused.

"What do you mean toying with us?"

"From what I sense, these two don't wanna hurt us, but if they find it necessary to do so, they won't hold back."

"She's telling you the truth," an eerie voice crept from behind. Brick and Blossom narrowed their eyes to the figure walking up. Belle and Bunny turned around and saw him standing right behind them. _'Who is this guy?'_ Brick thought. He looked the figure up and down. _'Something about him seems really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.'_ He looked past him to see another figure. This other figure, just by the look he gave, Brick instantly knew who he was. When he looked back at the first figure, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"N-no way," was all he could respond. Blossom saw Brick staring like he just saw a ghost.

"Brick, what is it? What's going on?" she asked him.

"It's…it's…THEM!" As he answered her, his face changed from spooked, to disgust, and finally to anger.

"Brick, what are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Dr. Morris Joseph Johnson Jones and Dr. Hector Igor Moore," he said with malice in his voice. Everyone's eyes widened when he said those names.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone actually kept their eyes open," Dr. Jones said walking next to Dr. Moore. "However, I would expect nothing less from someone train by the legendary Shiina Natsuru."

"Shiina Natsuru?" Brick looked confused at his comment. "What are you talking about? Shiina Natsuru has been dead for over centuries, so there's no way. And, in case you forget, Dr. Yusuke Katahiko trained me."

Dr. Moore began to chuckle, and it slowly grew into a sinister cackle. "What's so funny, Moore?" Brick glared at him. "Tell me, Brick, that sword of yours?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Truth be told, I've been hunting that very sword down for centuries, the Tenchi no Tsurugi."

"What do you mean hunting it for centuries?"

"My dear boy, have you ever wonder how Katahiko even managed to give you that sword?" Brick was lost for words, but truthfully, how did Katahiko come across a sword like this. "Looks like I got your attention there, Brick."

"Okay, spill. How did Katahiko come to find this sword, then?"

"He's wielded it for centuries." At this comment, everyone froze. Brick turned to see another figure stand in the shadows. The voice it threw was demonic, and almost blood thirsty. "And as much as I'd like to hear master Him tell the story, I'd enjoy drinking your blood more. The other blood I had was unsatisfactory."

"Bull, it took you long enough."

"We were starting to worry, RRF No. 4," Brick's eye's widened at this comment Jones made. _'No.4?'_

"Is the job done?"

"Yeah, the good professors have been permanently put to sleep. And like I said, their blood was unsatisfactory."

Brick began glowing crimson. As his anger was rising, his aura shined brighter and brighter. "Blossom," she looked at Brick, "Get back. I'll kill these traitors for everything they've done." Too scared to reject the idea, she stepped back. "Hey, No. 4," Bull turned to Brick with a wicked smile, "Tell you what, you give up now, and I won't give you the worst thrashing of your life."

Bull was perplexed by his offer. "Hmm, interesting deal. However," he then began to glow a violet aura. "I've waited a very long time to fight you. Now then, shall we begin, No. 1?"

A battle of epic proportions is about to unfold…who do you think will win?

Next Chapter: RRF No. 1 vs. RRF No. 4

P.S.: Read chapter 9 if you want to read the history on Katahiko. If you want, I'll rewrite it and make it more under interesting, but let me know in your reviews. Thank you! ^_^


	14. Unexpected Outcome

Sorry it took so long, but here it is! The epic climax of the story! Enjoy ^_^

One more thing, the story's shorter because I remove the two unnecessary chapters that took up space.

* * *

Tension rests in the air as Brick and Bull stare each other down. The aura around them dims until it completely faded out. Granite and ruble slowly begins to rise off the ground. The area where they stood slowly started cracking. Everyone around them suddenly couldn't breathe as well as they normally could. When Bang felt this, chills ran down his spine.

"_This air is getting harder to breathe,_" he thought. "_So much of their energy has tampered with it, and they haven't even moved a muscle. You'd better not drag this out, Bull._"

Blossom couldn't help but be anxious. Feeling how dense the air pressure is was almost overwhelming. She looks at Brick with a new light. She had never experienced what was about to happen before. Emotions race through her every being watching these two just stare at each other.

"Hey, Bloss," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "are you alright?" Blossom looked over to Buttercup who was looking concerned for her predecessor.

"Not at all, Buttercup," she answered. "I want to help him badly, but he already told me to but out."

"He has his reasons," Burt surprisingly said. Everyone looked at him astounded because he was a person of few-to-no words. "Stop worrying. Brick'll handle this guy, no problem." Blossom let a half smile grace her facial features. Mojo and Him are just watching greatly anticipating for them to start.

Brick and Bull waited only a few more seconds, and then the two dashed towards each other. When they where close enough, they readied their swords for impact. At the very moment the weapons clashed, the force of the impact caused a crater under them. The excess air lashed out violently and nearly destroyed the entire area. Everyone had got into a solid stance as the air whipped and almost blew them into the walls.

Brick had broken the stalemate, and pushed Bull into a wall. Bull did a back flip, landed on the wall, pushed off, and flew towards Brick. The two swung their swords, but they ricocheted off of each other and got stuck in walls. Brick then threw a punch and hit Bull in his stomach. He then threw him through the roof to the laboratory, and flew up right behind him.

Bull caught himself in the air and managed to heel drop the top of Brick's head. Brick fell back to the lab, but Bull grabbed his leg tossed into the forest preserve area.

When Brick opened his eyes, he glanced around the forest. Just as he was getting a feel for the area, his opponent caught him off guard and kicked him into a tree. He felt a searing pain that he never once felt before. "Okay, that's never happened before."

"What the matter, No. 1?" Bull yelled. "You aren't finished already are ya?

"You kidding? I'm just warming up."

Brick got a feel for the area and vanished. Bull looked around him, and started to panic a little. "If you think that this little maneuver of yours will take me down, think again!" With Brick still absent from sight, he became a bit more paranoid. Then, he found himself flying through the forest. Brick was using the same tactic Boomer used, only this time around, it was faster and more complex. Whereas Boomer used the walls, Brick is using the trees. This continued for at least ten more seconds, and then Brick hit him upward, and back into the lab.

Bull crashed through the roof of the lab and landed, conveniently, right next to his sword. Brick hovered into the area and landed. He picked up his own sword and stood over him. Brick gripped the handle and prepared for the final blow. When Brick started to thrust, Bang intervened and knocked him back.

Bang slowly came to to see Bang, in front of him. "What do you think your doing?" he questioned. "He's mine and mine alone!"

"Thought you could use a hand," Bang replied. Angry that he intervened, he swallowed what pride he had and allowed him to help. Brick stepped back, but he was ready for anything.

When they started the brawl, Brick was overpowered by the two. Blossom watching, could stand it any more. When Bull and Bang walked towards him, Blossom stood between them ready to tear them apart.

"Blossom, get out the way," Brick said. "You won't be able to help at this point."

"I won't watch anymore." Her response startled him. "I won't watch you take a beating like this!"

"Looks like we've found a weak spot," Bang said quietly.

"Agreed." The two then dashed towards Blossom. Before she had time to react, they had already hit her towards a wall. Brick then caught her just before she hit the wall. She looked at him and saw a complete change to his demeanor. As Brick continued to dodge their attacks, he thought of a way to counter. He found a safe spot and set Blossom down. When Bang saw that, he told Bull of a way to finish the fight.

Brick stood before them. "It's been fun, but it's time we end this now." He then began to glow a bright crimson aura. In a fraction of a second, he appeared behind them and pulled of one off his fastest moves. "Ballistic…Barrage!"

Brick began pummeling them with a flurry of punches and kicks. In mere seconds, Bull and Bang were laid out. The aura around Brick dimmed out. He stepped back, turned around and look at the former scientists. "Your twisted plan is over with."

"You would think that, wouldn't you Brick?" Him smiles devilishly as Bull slowly stood to his feet. Brick jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"Not bad, No.1. Not bad at all, but now," Bull said as he gripped his sword, "it's our turn."

He charged towards Brick at a blinding speed, and Brick readied to counter. However, Bull sped right passed him. His target wasn't Brick; his target was in fact Blossom. When he was about to strike, Brick had blocked it. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. When he looked down, a blade was shoved right through him.

"End game, No.1."

* * *

OMG! What just happened? Looking forward to your thoughts !


	15. Farewell, No 1

Sorry for the wait. This fic will be coming to a close either next chapter or the chapter after. If the ending plays out right, there might be a sequel. Well, enough stalling, your all dying to know what happened to Brick. Here's what happened. (Brick fans might hate me)

* * *

All was silent. Everyone in the room had been processing the image that was in front of them. Blood drips from the blade that pierces through Brick's chest. He coughs up and blood protrudes from his mouth. His breathing shortens and his vision slowly starts to blur as he stands in shock.

Everyone around him stare with wide eyes, as they cannot believe what they are seeing. They feel their hearts drop into their stomachs as they see one of their own stabbed.

"_There's no way_," Butch thought.

"_This is impossible!_" Buttercup screamed in her head.

"_T-that didn't just happen,_" Bubbles whispered holding her hands to her mouth.

"_What the?_" Boomer raised his eyebrow.

"_Those dirty bastards!" _Berserk gritted through her teeth.

"It's time for you to die!" Bull bellowed. He parried Brick sword and slashed at his chest. Blood splattered across the floor and walls. Bang pulled his blade out and made a gash across Brick's back. The two continued to cut Brick up severely.

Mojo watched as the most powerful creation of Katahiko is slaughtered so easily. He could help but think something was up: someone that tough shouldn't be this easy to take down.

Him, on the other hand, was enjoying the slaughter. His already demented face had grew a sadistic grin as he saw blood spill everywhere.

The others glared with horrified faces as their partners were putting the finishing touches to finally kill their opponent. They all felt sick as the smell off blood filled the air. They did their best to keep their composure, but were failing miserably.

After five minutes, Bull and Bang stopped. Brick swayed back and forth until he finally fell back. Bull brought his sword to his face and licked blood off of it. He turned around and saw Brick lying in a pool of his own blood. He saw a slight twitch and smirked. "Still alive, are you? Heheh, well I guess you can say your good byes'. Even with your super healing, you won't survive. We've hit too many of your vital organs."

"Bull, enough," Bang glare coldly. "We're finished here. Let's go." Bang walk over to where his color stood. Shrugging it off, Bull followed suit and stood with his color group.

Blossom ran over where Brick lay dying, her eyes filled with tears. "Berserk, he's got _some_ breathing. Check him, hurry!" she screamed trying to hold her whimpers. Berserk placed her index and middle fingers on his neck. She felt his pulse fading. A quick glance at his body, and she feared the worse.

"This isn't good, Bloss," she said with her eyes starting to water. "He's…he's…not gonna…make it." Blossom's eye shot open. She didn't just here that. Tears slowly fell from her face.

"Now that's something I've never seen," a weak voice said. Everyone look at his face to see him smiling. It was weak, but a smile nonetheless.

"I knew it. I knew you were gonna live," Blossom looked with hopeful eyes.

Brick smiled and simply said, "No, I'm not." Her heart sank at what he said. She shook her head in disbelief. "Y-you have to. Your super healing-"

"Isn't healing my vital wounds fast enough." Blossom's eyes were wide opened wide. "Listen guys, I won't be able to help you fight anymore. You're on your own. But before I clock out, Butch, take care of Boomer." Butch nodded

"PPKs, watch each other's backs."

"We will."

"Brock?"

"Yes?" Brock cocked his eyebrow.

"Keep your brothers out of trouble," he chuckled weakly. Brock shook his head with a small chuckle. "Puffs, I know you'll be fine."

"Of course," Buttercup said confidently. Bubbles just winked.

"Last, but not least, Blossom," she looked at him. "I just want to let you know one thing. I…..I…"

"You what?" Just as he was about to finish, he grunted and faded out. Blossom couldn't hold back any longer: she began to bawl. Everyone turned away. They couldn't bear to see Blossom in this state anymore. Then everyone shed their own tears for their fallen friend and brother.

Even though he never finished the statement, she knew what his last words were and they will forever echo in the back of her mind: _I love you._

* * *

With his death, the biggest fight begins now._  
_


	16. The Next Fight Begins

Author's Note: Okay guys after a long wait, the next chapter is finally ready. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG characters used in the fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

* * *

In an area a small ways from where the brawl was taking place, a container had started its 'Liquid Drain' program on its own. When it had completed the task, a body emerged from it. The body was male with cream white hair, and a fire-orange wing attached to his left shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes, so they could adjust to his surroundings.

When his eyes opened, there was no pigment to them. His eyes then shifted to a ruby color. He looked around where he was. He didn't see anything but some clothes, an envelope, and a large screen. He picked up the envelope, opened it, and was about to read what was inside. Just then, the screen turned on, and a man was on the screen. The male looked at the screen and said, "Katahiko."

* * *

Back in the other area of the lab, everyone was shedding tears for the loss of their comrade. Blossom was crying the most out of everyone. She took his death the hardest. The two had only barely started to get to know each other, and only one could say how they felt about the other, but didn't have the breath to finish his words. Berserk picked up his corpse and set him down outside the place they were.

Beck and Burt were the first two to stop crying. They turned around to face the threat Brick bestowed upon them to fight. Bull looked at them in disgust. He snapped his fingers, and RRK's No. 4 and 5 stepped up and cracked their knuckles. Beck and Burt adjusted themselves, and stood in fighting positions.

Beck was analyzing the two enemies up and down. He waited for the perfect moment to make his move. In the blink of an eye, Beck made his move at blinding speeds. However, as fast as he was, the white Runk intercepted his attack with a knee block. He jumped back and seemed impressed.

"You're fast on your feet there, No. 3," the white haired boy stated. "Then again, I expect no less from you guys." He shook off the sting from the impact, put his leg down, and dusted himself off. "Well, before we continue, the name's Briar, No. 5." Briar got into his own fighting position. He and Beck then disappeared from sight, but you could still hear the sounds of their fighting.

Burt's situation was a little different. He and his opponent were in a deadlock. Neither one of them had made any progress on getting the other to the ground. Burt tried something a little new, he adjusted his back leg, and when his opponent thought he had a chance, Burt tossed him into the wall behind them. On impact, a large dust cloud surrounded the two.

"He really rubbed off on you, No. 2," the young male said. "Oh, how rude of me: I failed mentioned my name. It's Baldur."

"How nice," Burt retorted balling his hands into fists.

Baldur nodded, and then rushed towards him. Burt threw the first punch, and Baldur halted it dead in its tracks. Baldur countered with a sweep, but his opponent flipped over him, grabbed the back of his collar, pulled him over, and slammed him on the ground. Baldur lies flat in the pothole his opponent put him in. He then lifted his legs, and spear kicked Burt's chest sending him to the wall four yards away. Burt shook off the pain and got back into position to keep fighting.

Getting back to Beck, he and Briar were fighting at high speeds for a few minutes, but the way they are fatigued, it would seem they fought for hours. Beck's breathing was shortening. He had to do something fast or he was a goner. His opponent, on the other hand, was less winded than he was. Beck glanced behind him to see Burt coming out the wall Baldur kicked him into. He turned back around, but Briar grabbed him by his neck.

"Be-," just as Burt was about to help, Baldur had grabbed him by the collar, and threw him in the direction of his partner. Briar did the same thing, and the two victims were flying towards each other. Burt gave a small smirk and extended his hand to his brother. Beck caught on to what he was doing and extended his arm as well. The both of them grabbed their brother's wrist. Then, they started to spin into a static-charged turquoise ball. Berserk, Mojo, and Him saw what they were about to do.

"Everyone get down!" the three of them bellowed. Everyone but Briar and Baldur hit the floor fast. Before the two could even think to get down, the ball discharged a large amount of electricity and began to shock the two. They were able to stand their ground for the first few seconds, but ultimately, they were sent flying. All the machinery in the lab started to short circuit.

After a few minutes, the electrical energy faded, then Beck and Burt stood with Burt supporting Beck. Everyone looked up to see the lab almost completely destroyed. Beck and Burt walked over to their opponents to see them smoked from discharge. As they turned around to walk away, they heard the two moving. Briar was able to stand to his feet unfazed by the attack. Instead, the energy surged around his body putting everyone in awe. He crossed his arms in an 'x,' stretched his arms, and re-surged the energy severely scorching the two.

He walked over to them and made a smart remark, "Shocking, wasn't it?"

"Real funny, asshole," Burt remarked.

Briar's face twisted in disgust. He clenched his fist for a final strike when an invisible force lifted him into the air. Everyone heard footstep get louder and louder, until the source of the sound revealed himself to them. They saw that whoever he was, there was a fire-orange wing coming from his left shoulder. He had his hand slightly raised in the air. Briar guessed that this guy was holding him in the air. "And just who are you suppose to be, huh?"

The boy slowly opened, to reveal, his ruby eyes and said, "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

Sneak peak on the next chapter to the person who can guess who this mystery person is.

Next chapter: Final Bout, New Beginnings


	17. Enter the Phoenix

Hi everyone. I'm back! I apologize for the long wait, but life hits hard I'm afraid. Now then, I want to thank my previous readers for being patient with me, and I thank my new readers for reading. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. :)

Note: I have not been writing for a while now, so it might not be as great as the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PPG characters used in this fic. All rights to each character are reserved to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.

* * *

Everyone stared at the young man that stood before them. With little, to no effort, he was holding Briar in mid-air. He slowly walked to his hovering victim. Just as he reached him, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned his head to see Blossom grabbing his arm. As she looked at him, she recognized a similar look to his eyes. That chilling stare he gave, reminded her so much of Brick.

"Before you do anything," she said to him, "are you him?" she point to the body of her deceased partner. He looked at her with a blank stare for a few seconds, and then looked at the body.

He looked back at her and sighed. "No," he simply replied, "I am not him."

His answer sent a chill down her spine. She looked at the body, her eyes swelling with tears ready to fall. Not sure of what else to do, she let him go.

Him looked the boy up and down. The essence he had was very similar to that of Brick's. However, he heard what he said to Blossom, and was not sure how to respond. He decided to just watch the young man.

"Hey! Jerk face!" Briar screamed at the top of his lungs, "You show up in the middle of a fight, you don't tell us who you are, and you think I'm gonna-" he was cut short. The boy was closing his hand, and the closer it was to be a fist, the more Briar suffocated. After a few seconds, Briar was flung into the back wall.

He looked up to see the mystery person standing before him. "W-who are you?" he asked quivering in fear.

"My name," he began, "is of no importance. But, if u wish to call me by a name, you may refer to me as Phoenix."

Mojo and Him looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to see what this person was capable of. They only saw him hold Briar by whatever power he possessed, and they wanted to see more. Mojo ordered all of the number 4s and 5s to attack. Without thinking twice, the eight of them began an onslaught on Phoenix.

Briar was the first to make his move. He threw a punch only to have it blocked. Phoenix then countered by pushing him into Baldwin. The two stumble over each other and hit the ground hard. Phoenix ran up, jumped, and stomped them into the pavement. The force of the impact caused a crater to be formed and sent debris flying everywhere.

Another wave of four rushed in to fight. Phoenix swatted two of them away with his wing. The others were sent face first through the ceiling. The two that were swatted away got back up, but were slammed into the ground. The other two fell through the ceiling and landed right on to of them. The four, badly bruised, could barely move after that.

Bang and Bull watched in horror as Phoenix took out their brothers and sisters with extreme ease. Bull was the most shaken between them. This new person was just…words cannot describe how terrified he was. Bang looked at Bull and was scared for him. The way Bull was shaking caused him to wonder if this is what fear felt like.

Phoenix tossed the 4s and 5s left and right. When he finished with the first six, he sauntered over towards the remaining two. Bull and Bang prepared themselves for anything. Phoenix stood before them with eyes as cold as ice. As he prepared himself, he asked the two, "Are you two sure about this? You can still turn away and spare yourselves."

They looked at each other for a second, then turn back to him. With no hesitation, they charged towards him. Phoenix closed his eyes and shook his head. "Well that's too bad."

In the blink of an eye, Phoenix punched the both of them in the stomach. The shock of the hit caused them to be stunned for a split second. Within that small time frame, Phoenix sent a flurry of punches. Each one came as swiftly as the first initial strike.

The two groaned and dubbed over in pain. They looked up at Phoenix - Bull gritting his teeth, Bang unsure of what to do at this point. "The two of you can still quit while you're ahead," Phoenix assured them.

"Go ahead and kill them," a malice voice loomed throughout the room. Phoenix looked up to see Mojo and Him still standing over everyone on the balcony. "Kill them all. We have no use for these weak experiments."

"What purpose would I have in killing them?" Phoenix questioned.

They two scientists looked at their creations with a look that frightened them more than the feeling Phoenix gave Bull and Bang. Him jumped from the balcony, and stood face-to-face with Phoenix.

"It's simple," Him remarked, "they are now failed experiments, and I have no use for failed experiments." This remark sent chills down their spines. They all felt like they were just abandoned.

"Failed experiments," Phoenix responded. He looked Him eye to eye. "You want me to kill fail experiments, then try to make more? Sounds interesting."

Everyone looked at Phoenix like he was crazy. "There's just one problem with that notion."

"And that is?" Him raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"We won't allow that to happen."

Mojo began to chuckle. Within seconds, his chuckle escalated to a sinister cackle. "I don't care who you think you are, you can't stop us, nor can the originals."

"There is a duo powerful enough to stop the both of you," Phoenix uttered.

"Then tell me, who?"

"Me, and him," Phoenix pointed to Brick's corpse. Mojo and Him began to laugh. In the midst of their laughter, Brick's body began to glow.

Slowly, it rose to its feet, the cuts and scars began to disappear. Mojo and Him's laughter stopped as they stared in amazement. Everyone else was staring at the strange phenomenon as well. Soon, the light around the body began to glow brighter until it illuminated the entire room.

It soon died.

The body was standing. Brick's dead body was standing and was restored to normal. It walked and stood next to Phoenix.

"In the name of the mighty Goddesses on high, we shall stop thee, here and now!"

* * *

Not too bad, in my opinion. Hope you guys enjoyed, looking forward to the comments! :)


	18. Revival

**Author's Note:** My absence on this story is inexcusable. It has been almost a year since I've updated this, and I offer my sincerest apologies to those whom have waited ever so patiently for me to update this story. For the new readers of this story, I hope you will enjoy this new installment for my fiction. Support my other fictions, and without further stalling, I give you 'The X Plan' chapter 18 : Revival.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any PPG characters used in this fiction. All rights reserved to Cartoon Network, Boomerang, and Craig McCracken.

* * *

**Revival**

"By the names of the three Goddesses on High, we shall defeat you!"

The trembling sound of his voice startled the hearts of everyone present. The stab wounds and gashes that were once visible on his body had been replaced by fresh repaired honey colored skin; his eyes piercing through the souls of all whom he stared at. The bright crimson aura that surrounded his body faded as he landed softly to his feet. The expression on his face was blank, but his presence gave off a killer's intension that didn't go unnoticed. He walked forward from his original standing towards Phoenix. As he did so, the eleven originals stared and gawked at their revived brother.

"_Alright, I knew his healing would kick in with time,_" Burt thought as Brick's body walked past him.

"_I don't believe it,"_ Boomer stared in disbelief.

"_His vital organs were heavily damaged,"_ Berserk watched with a similar expression.

"_How did he recover?"_ Bull sneered.

As everyone pondered Brick's astounding recovery, Blossom's heart skipped a beat. All of her memories of him flashed through her head. Becoming limp, she fell to her knees. With widened eyes, she continued to watch as he stood next to Phoenix with his arms crossed.

"You sure took your sweet time waking that body up," Phoenix snapped as he broke the silence of the moment. "I thought I wasn't suppose to wait this long. What the actual hell, Katahiko?"

Brick's reanimated body turned its head towards Phoenix and stared blankly at him. Phoenix shifted his eyes to him. There was a still silence in the air between the two. Although they didn't speak, their eyes told them what was going on in each others' mind. With a smirk, the boy replied, "The seal Hector used to keep my soul in his possession was pretty strong. It took a lot more time to crack than originally anticipated."

"I honestly could care less at this point," Phoenix said coldly.

As the two continue their conversation, the two ex-doctors look at each other puzzled beyond reason. Mojo's mind was the most bewildered at the current turn of events. Brick's body restoring to full health had already put him on the edge, now hearing something like this put his scientific brain into an utter flux. All his studies could not explain what was happening before him.

Him on the other hand, while surprised, was not as bewildered as his partner. He was, however, confused as to how Katahiko managed to break the seal he placed to keep his soul from escaping him. As far as Brick's body restoring, he wasn't surprised in the least.

Bang and Bull just watched as they were trying to figure out if what they are seeing was real. The duo clearly remember practically slaughtering the person standing before them, and now he is standing in front of them talking as if he was not just killed.

The most unclear thing in all of this is that Phoenix referred to Brick's body as Katahiko. Not only that, but he responded to the name as if it was.

"Well then, I've let you have your fun, Phoenix. Now it's my turn," the possessed body says as he cracks his knuckles.

Briar and Baldwin stand in fighting positions ready for anything to happen. "I don't know what the hell is going on," Briar spoke first, "and I honestly don't give a crap about who you are. Brick, Katahiko, whatever, you're gonna die either way." Baldwin was the first to make a move. He appeared behind his new opponent only to meet his opponent's elbow to his face. The Katahiko-possessed Brick makes a 180-spin and kicks him into the wall behind him.

Baldwin falls to his knees and coughs up blood. He tries to stand to his feet only to collapse completely. "So…strong…" he coughs a few times between words and then passes out.

"Next?"

Hesitant, Briar vanished after regaining his composure. Katahiko smirks, and then mirrors the vanishing act. After a few seconds, something crashes into the pavement and Katahiko skids next to Phoenix. Smoke clears and Briar is seen dazed on the ground and unable to move.

"_He's so fast,_" Boomer viewed in awe. He knew that he was fast on his feet, but what he just witnessed was faster than even he could comprehend.

Katahiko glanced at the four that have yet to make a move. Not wanting to take any chances of a sneak attack, he appears behind them, and hits the back of their necks knocking them out. He then turns his attention to Bull and Bang. Bang leaps into the fight first. He utilizes his blinding speed as an attempt to overwhelm his opponent. However, Katahiko uses the immense speed and power the body could generate and sends him through the wall.

Bull, now scared for his life, backs away trembling. "Who…..what are you?"

"How 'bout you come here and find out?"

His answer pissed Bull off far beyond reason. His fear was now being replaced pure adrenaline and rage. "You son of a bitch," he gritted through his teeth. "I'll kill you for thinking so lightly of me!" Bull charges full speed ready to lash out and eviscerate his opponent. "You may be alive now, but I killed you once and I'll kill you again!"

With a smirk, Katahiko sidesteps dodging the attack with ease. Before Bull even had a second chance, he felt a sharp pain in his throat. Stunned by the attack, Bull fell to his knees holding his throat. The blow was now causing him to suffocate. Unable to breathe, he blacked out.

"Hector, Morris, don't you both think its time you stopped having others do your dirty work?" Katahiko questioned his former colleagues. "Come on, let's settle this. Just the four of us: you two, and me and Phoenix," he said waving his left hand in a 'bring it on' motion.

"Very well, Katahiko," Him replied licking his lips sadistically, "Looks like I get the pleasure of killing you twice."

Already telling how this was going to end, Phoenix addresses the original eleven. "I think you guys better get out of here. This ain't gonna end pretty."

Butch was the first one to step in and reject, "No way man. We're staying right here to back you two up."

"That wasn't a request," the air around Phoenix shifted to a much colder feel which gave a sense of familiarity to Butch. Phoenix turns around and barks, "That was an order! Now get the hell out of here!"

Not wanting the back end of his rage, Butch turned around and nodded his head to everyone. "C'mon guys. Let's get out of here." He walks towards the only remaining exit. Before he walks out, he stops. "What are you just standing around for?" the others look confused not budging from where they stood. Butch raised his voice, "He said move it!" Butch then proceeds out of the lab. The remaining originals looked at Phoenix one last time. Boomer, like his brother, leaves the lab as quick as possible. The Punk series follows Boomer's example and rush out. The Runks and two of the Puffs leave next. Blossom stands to her feet and begins to walk out. Before she leaves, she stops and looks back at Phoenix. He turns his head slightly to look at her.

"Come out alive, you and Katahiko. You hear me?" she questions, which sounded more like a demand. There was an air of understanding between the two of them. Phoenix smiled and gave her 'a thumbs' up. "You got it," He replied simply. With his reply, Blossom ran out of there. As she left, a tear grazed Phoenix's face.

"_Don't worry, Blossom. After today, I won't leave you guys ever again."_

* * *

Again, I am deeply sorry for those that have waited ages for this new installment. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to reading all your comments. Thank you!


	19. The Explosion

Hey everyone. Here is the nexp chapter for this. Its going to be shorter than my usuals but I hope you enjoy no matter what. :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing in this fic but the story

* * *

.In a rush, the eleven originals ran outside the laboratory. Each of them had been reminiscing about their entire lives in this facility. From meeting each other, meeting the doctors and professors, training together, they had enjoyed a life not many people can say they had.

Butch, now feeling like a leader, stopped and looked back at the building. He was taking in the message that Phoenix made with his expressions alone. He remembered the heavy feeling he got when he was told to leave. He looked back at everyone, then looked back at the lab. After the internal conflict within himself subsided, he informed everyone of what they were to do.

"Alright everyone, we're going to fly off of the island."

Blossom was the first to look at him cross. As she looked around, no one questioned what he said. As they were about to fly off, Blossom interjected. "I'm going back in."

"What?" Buttercup questioned. "Why would you even think to go back in there?"

"Buttercup is right, Blossom," Berserk topped off.

"NO!" Blossom yelled. The assertiveness in her voice was something different than the girl's voice they remember. It was confident, courageous, a sound that would have only came from Brick. "We have to go back! We just can't leave them here like this!"

Butch walked up to her. A shadow loomed over his face as he approached her. She felt something dark and mysterious over him as he stood before her. "Even if we could," he uttered softly, "it's a suicide mission to go back in there."

Blossom couldn't believe what she was hearing. She refused to think that there was absolutely nothing for them to do. "You're kidding me, Butch," she replied. "Do you really think you can have me not do anything about this?" Tears begin to weld in her eyes. "DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO SIT HERE AND DO NO-!"

"They're going to blow this lab sky high."

She was in shock at his statement. "W-w-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" she quivered as she processed what she was told.

"Phoenix….and….and 'Katahiko'…..they are gonna blow this place to bits."

Everyone at this point heard what Butch had said. "Butch," Burt said as he walked up to his predecessor, "you're kidding right?" Butch shook his head.

All of them looked at Butch in disbelief. There was a mixture of emotions that filled the air. Anger, frustration, doubt, fear. They contemplated on which they should feel the most. Berserk and Brock, however, gave each other a look. Though neither of them spoke, they clearly knew what was to be done.

"We gotta get out of here," Berserk stated. "If I had to guess, blowing this place up is a last resort that Katahiko put in place himself."

"Also," Brock intercepted, "Phoenix must have been a safe guard to carry out that task. Furthermore, it stands to reason that Phoenix only appeared after Brick died."

"So what are you saying?" Beck spoke out. "Is Phoenix supposed to be Brick or something?"

Butch shook his head. "Phoenix is someone else entirely, and….Nothing makes sense to me anymore."

Just as Butch finished his statement, the island began to quake. Everyone looked at the ground, and braced themselves to not fall over. A beam of light them shot out of the lab and caught everyone's attention. Soon after, the vibrations were getting worse each passing second. As this happened, several more beams of light shot from the building.

Not wanting to waste another second, Butch immediately took action. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON, PEOPLE! THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!"

All of them blasted off the ground as fast as they could. Beams of light soon began to sprout up from all over the island. In mere seconds, they all were 500 meters away from the island. In a flash of light, the island exploded. The shockwave of the explosion shook the entire earth and caused tidal waves to form.

Boomer looked back to see the damage, only to be greeted by a wall of water. "Incoming tsunami, 6 o'clock!" he shouted. But alas, his warning was all for naught. The eleven were now caught in the grip of the wave. The waters pushing and pulling them to and fro, dragging even further into its depths.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Next chap will be the last. Thank you all for the gracious comments and for following my fic thus far. You are all wonderfull :)


	20. HELP!

I am at my wits end! I am ready to continue my writing, but I dont know what to do. So I am asking you, my current / new readers, which of my 5 stories do you want a new chapter for? I am counting on you guys to get me off my lazy bum.


	21. The Aftermath

**Author's Note**: Well guys, this is it. This is the final chapter of The X Plan. I gave it everything I had, even in all laziness, to produce to you this chapter. I will be posting an Epilogue in two days time due to the way the chapter ends and to answer some questions that you may possibly have. But as of now, this story is finished. No point in dragging it out, here is the final installment of The X Plan

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any/all PPG characters used in this story. PPG characters and places are own my Craig McCracken, CartoonNetwork, and Boomerang.

* * *

*Five minutes before the explosion*

Phoenix and Katahiko were banged up. The fight between them, Mojo, and Him reached its critical point. Phoenix is covered from head to toe with scratches, gashes, and cuts all over. Katahiko has a few cuts and bruises here and there, but he wasn't as injured as his opponents. Mojo's helmet had come off revealing his scarred face from the scuffle that happened. His clothes were tattered, he was missing a glove, blood was leaking from his chest, and his left leg had been completely dislocated. As for Him, his wing was broken, his face was covered in blood, the upper left half of his coat was torn off exposing his arm and chest, and his claw was severed from his right arm.

The corpses of Him and Mojo's creations lay lifeless all around the lab. Bull is set against a wall with blood dripping from his mouth. Belle and Bunny are on the floor stretched out with holes in their chest. Bang is plastered on the wall with his sword through his ribcage. Briar and Baldwin are in two corners of the lab crucified with their legs spread eagle. The two remaining girls were no where to be seen in the mix of everything.

"Well," Katahiko pants, "looks like this fight has reached its end."

Mojo chuckles at his former colleague's statement. "Dear Katahiko," he said weakly, "This fight is far from over. You and this boy may have defeated us here, but I assure you, we will continue this research until we take control of the world."

"That's where you're wrong." Phoenix struggles to get to his feet after he made his remark.

Him muses at this gesture. "Stop trying to be heroic," he replies in a falsetto. "You're out of energy and out of options. Nothing you can do will stop us from moving forward."

"Wrong again," Katahiko retorts. "There is one option left. And its gonna happen in just a few seconds." Mojo and Him looked confused by his comment, but nevertheless, they didn't seem worried. Their grinned in victory as they stood tall over their foes. Everything seemed as though it was flawless. _Self-Desturct Sequence has been initiated. You have ten seconds to evacuated the premises._

Katahiko grabbed Phoenix and pulled him over his shoulder. "It's been fun, but this research will never be used again."

Him reached for Mojo so he could get the two of them out. "You win this round Katahiko, but I promise you this isn't over." With that, he and Mojo vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"Well, Phoenix let's get out of here."

Katahiko carried him out of the lab so they could escape the inevitable explosion. _5...4...3...2...1...0._ Nothing more could be seen except a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

*On a beach*

Blossom opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light of her new surroundings. She sat herself up so she could see where she was. Blossom looked around and took notice to a large smoke cloud in the distance on the water. She couldn't beleive what she was seeing. Her former home was in flames. She got up and attemped to fly to the island, but immediatly fell back down on the sand. Every fiber of her being was in pain. Her body trembles as she tries to stand to her feet. Tears begin to weld in her eyes as she comes to the horrible realisation that she cannot help anyone that is on the island.

She hears the sand shifting from behind her. Blossom turns around to see her friends and siblings stirring as they came to as well. She rushes over to as fast as her aching body allows her to. They look around to establish that everyone is there. Boomer turns his head and notices Blossom struggling to reach them. He goes to help her stand. Soon after, the others follow to assist in the matter. She points out on the horizon of the water and shows everyone the cloud of smoke.

"It's done then," everyone turned their heads towards Butch. For the First time in their lives, they witnessed him shedding tears. Everyone knew that it took a great deal for Butch to allow his emotions to flow along his face, and yet he never faltered. "We stick together from here on in," he replied, his voice uncracked. "Brick is no longer with us, and Katahiko and Phoenix are gone for good. However, most importantly, we still got each other. We may not be related by blood, but I consider you all my family." Everyone smiled as he finished his speech.

They encircled one another and looked back at the island. For a brief moment, the memories of their lives to this point flashed before them. They shared laughs and cries, as well as joys and sorrows. None of them would ever forget the time they shared.

"Hey look! A city!" Bubbles jumped for joy as she told everyone the news. They turn around and become captivated by the city skyline. The roar of the city beckons to them. "Well then?" Buttercup asks, "What are we waiting for?" She rushes towards the city and motions for the others to follow. Leaving their old life on the dunes of the beach, they race for the city where a new journey will embrace them in its gentle wings.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this story for all that it was and is. Please tell me your thoughts: Did you Love/Hate it? Did I leave anything out? Did you want to choke me in my sleep for not updating often? Let me know so I can correct them in my next story.

Also, leave in your comments which of my remaining stories you want to see continued. Thank you for reading!


	22. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Here is the epilogue as promised. Sorry for it being so late. And earlier, I had the wrong document up. I AM SEVERELY SORRY ABOUT THAT!

**Disclaimer**: It's in previous chapters. So I am not repeating myself

* * *

*Five Years Later*

A gorgeous day has warmed the bustling metropolis of Townsville for its final hours in summer. The highways are filled with the cars of citezens returning home from a lovely summer vacation. Teachers are preparing lesson plans for the new school year, and student are shopping for new clothes for a fantastic year.

Our heroes have settled into the city, and embraced the city lifestyle. Butch and Boomer are at the gym sweating their butts off. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are enjoying a quiet day at the beach on the final days of summer. Brat, Brute and Berserk work at the mall, in various areas, to pay for books the lost throughout the years. Finally, Brock, Burt, and Beck have had the pleasure of site seeing. They all enjoyed the life, but something in it was still missing in their hearts.

In the downtown area of this humble city, a new building was built to be the all seeing eye at the heart of the city. Standing at about sixty-seven stories, it was marked Townsville's greatest treasure. Atop the crown jewel of Townsville, a figure looms over the city. This figure wore a dingy brown oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up to it's elbows. With the shirt unbuttoned, the figure could be identified as a male. His well toned chest and abdominals could be seen through the black tank top underneath his oxford. His pants are faded black, almost grey, with a chain hanging from one of the belt loops on his right to his back pocket. The outfit is finished up with black and white all-star converse. This enigmatic person's hair is short with the bangs hugging his forehead. The light reflected his autumn leaf orange hair as the wind danced with it.

He stared down at the city as if he were it's guardian angel. Closing his eyes, he merged himself with the wind as it picked up in speed. His own energy intertwined and played with it. The very essense of the wind now fused with his soul as he exhaled returning to his body.

"Almost didn't recognize you without the wing there, Phoenix," a voice startled him. He turned his head to see Dr. Yusuke Katahiko fully restore to his original appearance. "I see the wing has finally fallen off."

"I actually thought it would never come off," Phoenix replied with a small chuckle.

Katahiko chortled slightly at his comment. "And your other functions?"

"Everything is restored to the normal modifications."

"Then I guess this it it then," Katahiko said adjusting his glasses.

Phoenix looked at his friend confused, "What are you talking about."

"When the body you have is restored to the proper allocations, the body I have will crumble into ashes, and shatter with the wind."

"Your gonna die again?"

"That's right. I'll be dead again."

"Can't you just restablize it like you did mine?"

"Anything I try will only prolong the inevitable," his answer caused Phoenix to have a moment of silence.

Reflecting on what he was told, Phoenix asked him, "What will you do now?"

Katahiko closed his eyes. His silence pierced the atmosphere. Seconds later, with his eyes still closed, he spoke, "I'm gonna see the world." The answer shocke Phoenix as he never expect him to reply in such a way. "I've lived longer than most people, and I've witnessed history unfold itself. However, we are not made to live forever. Consider your new life as a gift, treasure each moment," Katahiko turned around to go back into the building, "from here on in, you're on your own. Ominous winds continue to blow, so be on your guard at all times. Make me proud, your siblings need you more than you know. I'm counting on you to protect them. Don't let me down...Brick," and with that, Katahiko leaves the roof.

Phoenix reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a crimson baseball cap. He places it on his head and turns it to the back. With a smile, just before he falls, he says to himself, "Five long years...and he finally says my name for the first time." As he falls, Brick eagerly anticipates the new life ahead of him. He catches himself before he reaches the ground, and soar into the cloud hungry for what lies in store.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been looking through the reviews, and here is my offer: If seven more of my readers also want a sequel after this, I will do my best to write one. I hope you did enjoy the Epilogue.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I still have four other stories to write, and I'm still counting on you guys to pick one for continuation.


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE

NEWS UPDATE! To faithful readers, there will be a link at the end of this to a new story I added. There is an important notice that YOU'LL WANT TO READ! That's all I have to say folks.

s/9336113/1/Pokemon-Townville-League-Journeys


	24. News Update

To my adoring fanfiction followers, it is my sincerest apologies to inform you that a sequel to this story will no longer be produced by me. After recent life changing events, I no longer have time for this story in particular. More so due to the fact that my creative juices aren't mixing ideas for this story. However, I am offering a solution, a contest so to speak, to anyone that wants to, you all have my blessing to write your own sequel to this.

The contest is this: Intrigue me the entire way.

Prize: don't know what you guys could possibly want.

But, I am still deeply sorry that I won't be writing the sequel and i hope you all can, and will, forgive me

Best of luck, ShiigaMegumi999


End file.
